Black Hawk Down
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: Based on a true event & the Mark Bowden novel. Rangers and Delta Force, including Shadow, Manic, and more, are caught in the middle of Echidnapolice during a mission gonewrong. Rated R for intense, realistic, graphic war violence & for language.
1. Start

BASED ON AN ACTUAL EVENT

Only the dead have seen the end of war.

-Plato                                        

ECHIDNAPOLICE – FLOATING ISLAND

3233

Years of warfare among rival clans

causes famine on a biblical scale.

300,000 echidnas die of starvation.

Menniker Echidna, the most powerful of

the warlords, rules the capital Echidnapolice.

He seizes international food shipments

at the ports.  Hunger is his weapon.

The world responds.  Behind a force

of 20,000 Mobian Marines, food is

delivered and order is restored.

APRIL 3234

Menniker waits until the Marines withdraw, and then

declares war on the remaining G.U.N. peacekeepers.

In June, the Dark Legion ambush and

slaughter 24 GUN soldiers, and

begin targeting Mobian personnel.

In late August, Mobius' elite soldiers,

Delta Force, Army Rangers and the 160th SOAR

are sent to Echidnapolice to remove Menniker and

restore order.

The mission was to take three weeks,

but six weeks later Station Square was

growing impatient.

**BLACK HAWK DOWN**

SATURDAY – OCTOBER 2, 3234

One UH-60 Black Hawk flew over Sandpolice on a sunny day.  Inside the Black Hawk are two pilots and two Army Rangers.  The pilot is Chaos 0 and the co-pilot is Amy Rose.  The two Rangers are named Shadow the Hedgehog and Nack the Weasel.  They are flying over the Red Cross Food Distribution Center.

RED CROSS FOOD

DISTRIBUTION CENTER

A bunch of skinny and famished echidnas run all around in the Red Cross camps as food is behind brought to them.  Suddenly, two trucks, with mounted machine guns and Dark Legion echidnas, drive inside the camps.

**NACK:** *points out*  There.  Technicals, nine o'clock.

All of the echidnas run to the truck loads of food.  Many fight and brawl to get the food they need!  All of a sudden, the Dark Legion echidnas fire their machine guns at the hungry echidnas.  A few die as bullets fly everywhere!

**SHADOW: **Oh, shit!  Did you see that?  Chief, we got unarmed civilians getting shot down here at nine o'clock.

**AMY:** I got it, Shadow.  I don't think we can touch this.

The shooting stops, then Xenin stands on the roof of the truck and speaks in a megaphone.

**XENIN:** *through megaphone*  This food is the property of Menniker Echidna!  Go back to your homes!

**AMY:** *in headset*  Command, Super 64, we got militia shooting unarmed civilians down at the food distribution center.  Request permission to engage.

On the other end of the radio is Remington.

**REMINGTON:** *from radio*  Super 64, are you taking fire?  Over.

**AMY:** Negative, command.

**REMINGTON: **G.U.N.'s jurisdiction, 64.  We cannot intervene.  Return to base.  Over.

**AMY:** Roger.  64 returning.

The UH-60 turns around and begins leaving.  Xenin looks up at the Black Hawk leaving.  He points his finger at it and pulls the trigger of an imaginary gun pointed at the Black Hawk.  He just chuckles as it leaves.

ECHIDNAPOLICE

BAKARA MARKET

MENNIKER CONTROLLED TERRITORY

In the Echidnapolice marketplace, a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas walk around.  The marketplace is full of echidnas selling and buying all different kinds of AK-47's.  Out of all these echidna's, there is only one hedgehog.  This one hedgehog is, none other than, Sonic the Hedgehog!  He leans on a market stand with his arms crossed while wearing red sunglasses.  Sonic leans by the stand as he watches an echidna, named Julie-Su, walk into a shack.

INT. SHACK – DAY

In the room sits a Dark Legion echidna named Kragok.  Julie-Su walks to him.

EXT. MARKETPLACE

**JULIE-SU:** Ready, Kragok.

Kragok gets up and the two exit.

Sonic watches as the two echidnas get into a truck and drive away.  He leans in his pocket which holds a radio.  He then picks up his bag and walks away.

**SONIC:** *whispers in radio* Leaving.

EXT. DIRT ROAD – SANDPOLICE – EARLY AFTERNOON

Three trucks are driving along an empty dirt road in the middle of Sandpolice.  Out of nowhere, a UH-60 Black Hawk and an AH-6 Little Bird fly at low level parallel to the three trucks.  Inside one of the trucks in the back seat is Kragok, talking in a cell phone.  The driver is Julie-Su.  Soon, Julie-Su sees the helicopters flying on both sides of her.

**JULIE-SU:** Sir.

Kragok notices the helicopters.

**KRAGOK:** Keep driving.

In the Black Hawk are Ari Ram and Athair Echidna.  Ari aims his M-4 rifle at the lead truck using the scope to aim.  He bursts one round in the middle truck's engine and oil starts splashing on the windshield, blinding the driver.

The AH-6 Little Bird then hovers and lands right in front of the truck causing the driver to stop.  Soon, the other two trucks stop.  The UH-60 lands and the Delta Force soldiers run to the truck that Kragok is in, each armed with M-4 assault rifles.  Ari taps on the window of the truck to get Kragok's attention.

**KRAGOK:** *in cell phone* I'm going to be late.  Call you back.

INT. INTEROGATION ROOM – MOBIAN ARMY BASE

In a locked interrogation room, Kragok sits behind a table all alone, smoking a cigar.  The door unlocked and inside stepped Max Acorn carrying a cup of tea, which he places on the table.  He is dressed in a desert camouflage uniform, two stars on his collar (Major General) and wearing dark sunglasses.  He closed the door behind him and Kragok can clearly hear it being locked from the other side.

**KRAGOK:** General Acorn? *holds up a cigar case*

**MAX:** No, thanks. *pulls out a cigar from his pocket* I got one.

**KRAGOK:** But these are Cuban.  Bolivar Bellicose.

**MAX:** So is this.

**KRAGOK: ***chuckles* Station Square, my friend, is not Cuba. *chuckles and lights his cigar* I see not catching Menniker is becoming a routine.

**MAX:** We weren't trying to catch Menniker.  We were trying to catch you.

**KRAGOK:** Me? *chuckles* But am I that important?  I don't think so.

**MAX:** You're just a businessman. *sits in a chair in front of Kragok*

**KRAGOK:** Trying to make a living.

**MAX:** Yeah.  Selling guns to Menniker's militia.

There was a short pause.  Kragok stares coldly at Max.

**KRAGOK: **You've been here, what?  Six weeks?  Six weeks you are trying to catch the founder.  You put up reward posters.  $25,000.  What is this?  Gunfight at the K.O. Corral?

**MAX:** *chuckles* It's the O.K. Corral.

**KRAGOK:** Do you think bringing me in will make him suddenly come to you?  Make him more agreeable?

**MAX:** You know where he sleeps.  You pay for his beds, much less his militia.  We're not leaving the Floating Island till we find him.  And we will find him.

**KRAGOK:** Don't make the mistake because I grew up without running water I am simple, General.  I do know something about history.  See all this?  It's simply shaping tomorrow.  And tomorrow without a lot of Mobian colored furries' ideas in it.

**MAX: **Well, I wouldn't know about that.  I'm from Mobodoon.

**KRAGOK:** Mr. Acorn, I think you shouldn't have come here.  This is civil war.  This is our war.  Not yours.

Max takes off his sunglasses and looks sternly in Kragok's face.

**MAX:** 300,000 dead and counting.  That's not a war, Mr. Kragok.  That's genocide.  Now you enjoy that tea, you hear?

General Max Acorn gets up from his seat and walks out.

INT. HANGER - OUTSIDE INTEROGATION ROOM DOOR - SAME TIME

As Max leaves the interrogation room, two soldiers, Robotnik Jr. and Metal-Tails, stand at attention as he walks by.  Max closes the door behind him, which automatically locks.  Elias Acorn, also dressed in an Army desert camouflage uniform, runs to Max.   He starts walking right next to him.

**MAX:** How'd he strike you?

**ELIAS:**Urbane, sophisticated, cruel.

**MAX:** Yeah, he's a good catch. *stops and looks at Elias* It'll take time, but Menniker will feel the loss.

**ELIAS:** I'm not sure time is something we got in great supply.

**MAX: **This isn't Robotropolice, you know.  Much more complicated than that. *walks on*

**ELIAS:** *follows* Boss, most of Mobodoon might disagree.  I'm just saying they've been calling for these damn situation reports every morning this week.

Max and Elias stop at an exiting door.

**MAX:** *puts on sunglasses* Well, tell them the situation is *pause* fragile.

Max walks out of the hangar alone, leaving Elias inside.

ECHIDNAPOLICE AIRPORT

MOBIAN ARMY HEADQUARTERS

EXT. AIRPORT – HELICOPTER STRIP

The Mobian Army is using an Echidnapolice Airport as their headquarters.  There are a bunch of HUMVES, UH-60 Black Hawks, and AH-6 Little Birds as well as furry soldiers!  Three of Delta Forces' furries, named Miles "Tails" Prower, Athair Echidna, and Ari Ram, run inside a rotor-moving Black Hawk.  Inside the cockpit of the Black Hawk are pilot Ray the Squirrel and co-pilot Tikal Echidna.  Tikal is speaking in a cheerful, announcing-like voice.

**TIKAL****: Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tikal "Elvis" Echidna.  I'll be your pilot this afternoon.  Federal regulations designate this is a non-smoking Black Hawk helicopter.  For those of you who are in Echindapolice frequent flyer program you will be earning 100 free credit this afternoon.  And as always, the air sickness bags are located in the seatback in front of you.**

The three Delta furries just smile from her funny comments.

**RAY:** Number one indications are good, Tikal.  Put her on two.

The radio tells the pilots that they are clear for take-off.  Soon, the UH-60 lifts off from the ground quickly and heads away from the airport.

ABOVE THE BEACH

Tikal's UH-60 is flying toward Sandpolice, and she can clearly see that Amy's UH-60 is coming in from the opposite direction.  Amy and Tikal begin talking to each other on the radio's from their separate Black Hawks.

**AMY:** 61, this is 64.  Go to UHF secure.  I've got some bad news.

**TIKAL****: "Limo" is a word, Rose.  I don't want to hear about it.**

**AMY:** It is not a word!  It is an abbreviation of a word.

**TIKAL****: "Limo" is a word in common usage.  That is the key phrase in Scrabble, my good friend.  Common usage.**

**AMY:** No!  If it's not in the dictionary it doesn't count!

**TIKAL****: It doesn't have to be in the dictionary!**

**AMY:** It does have to be in the dictionary!  Listen, when we get back to the base, it's coming off the board.

The two Black Hawks pass each other over the beach.

**TIKAL****: You touch my "limo" and I'll spank you, Nightstalker.  You hear me?**

**AMY:** *giggles* Yeah, promises.

**TIKAL****: That's a nice beach down there.**

**TAILS:** How's the water?

**AMY:** Yeah, it's nice and warm.  And it's loaded with sharks.

The two Black Hawks just continue to fly away to their destinations.

INT. REGISTRY ROOM – DAY

Inside of a registry room is a hedgehog sitting behind a desk, typing on a computer, and a red female fox standing in front of it.  This hedgehog is the one and only Manic the Hedgehog!  The fox is known as Fiona.  After Manic typed something on his computer, Fiona handed a slip of paper to Manic.  Manic took it and laid it close to his keyboard.

**MANIC:** Name?

**FIONA:** Fiona.

Manic looked at Fiona sternly.

**MANIC:** Last name?

**FIONA:** False Fox.

Manic typed that in on his computer.

**MANIC:** *to self* First name, Fiona. *types*

**FIONA:** *happily* So, what's it like?

**MANIC:** *while typing* What's what like?

**FIONA:** Echidnapolice.  The fighting.

**MANIC: **Serial number?

**FIONA:** 72163427.

Manic stopped typing and looks up at Fiona.

**MANIC:** *rudely* Firstly, it's "the Ech" or simply "Ech."  No one calls it Echidnapolice here.  Secondly, I wouldn't know about the fighting, so don't ask. *continues typing*

**FIONA:** Why not?

**MANIC:** *rudely* Didn't I just say, "Don't ask"?

There was a pause.  Manic stopped typing and looks at Fiona more.

**MANIC:** Look, kid, you look like you're about 5, so let me explain something to you.  I have a rare and mysterious skill that precludes me from doing missions. *continues typing*

**FIONA:** Typing.

**MANIC: ***stops* Can you type?

**FIONA:** No.

**MANIC:** Date of birth?

**FIONA:** 2-27-25

Manic types in her birthday in the form.  After doing quick math in his head, he typed in Fiona's age, which is "9".  Manic then handed back Fiona's slip of paper.

**FIONA:** *smiles* Well, I'm here to kick some ass.

EXT. BEACH

Sonic, holding onto a bike, is standing all alone on a beach.  Soon, Tikal and Ray's Black Hawk flies down and landed on the soft sand.  The rotors blow sand around its four corners.

**TIKAL****: Let's bring it in.**

Sonic holds up his hand to shield his eyes as he runs to the helicopter while carrying the bike.  He gets right in with the bike to meet Tails, Ari, and Athair.

**SONIC:** Nice, man!  Very smooth!

**ARI:** Single shot through the engine block.

**SONIC:** Shit, that's a shame.  That was a nice jeep.

The Black Hawk lifted in the air and started flying back to base.

EXT. ECHIDNAPOLICE AIRPORT – SHOOTING RANGE

A bunch of Ranger furries are at the rifle range, shooting targets for their marksmanship practice.  The only Ranger not shooting is Shadow the Hedgehog, whom is wearing desert camouflage and a bucket cover.  He is walking back and fourth watching the Rangers shoot.

Not too far away, a hummer, with a driver and a passenger, drives to the range and stops.  The driver is Manic and the passenger is Fiona.  Both are also wearing their desert camouflage uniforms.

The second Shadow saw them, he blew his whistle.

**SHADOW:** Cease fire!  Cease fire!

The Rangers stopped firing.

**SHADOW:** Check your weapons.

Manic and Fiona got out of the hummer and walked to Shadow.

**MANIC:** Sergeant Shadow.

**SHADOW:** Yeah?

**FIONA:** Private First Class False Fox.

**SHADOW:** Yeah?

**FIONA:** Reporting for duty.

**SHADOW:** Not to me, you're not.  You're reporting to Lieutenant Acorn.  She should be around here somewhere.

**MANIC:** Can I leave her with you?

**SHADOW:** Yeah, go ahead.

Manic turned around and left, leaving Shadow with Fiona.

**SHADOW:**  You brought your weapon?

**FIONA:** Yes, sir.  Want me to shoot?  I'm rested.

**SHADOW:** When did you get in?

**FIONA:** Just now, Sergeant.

EXT. ROUTE TO BASE

Meanwhile, the Black Hawk helicopter is still flying to the base.  On their way, they see a whole herd of wild boar running through the grass.  Sonic chocked up his M-4 rifle and called out.

**SONIC: **Hey, who's hungry?

All of the Delta furries smiled.

INT. HANGER – ECHIDNAPOLICE AIRPORT – DUSK

At the airport, the sun is setting and everyone, Rangers and Deltas are having a barbecue.  The main course, wild boar!  Rouge, also dressed in desert camouflage, walks to Tails.

**ROUGE:** *to Tails* What is this, Sergeant?  Another taxpayer-funded Delta safari?

**TAILS:** Not if General Acorn is asking.

**ROUGE:** I'm asking.

**TAILS** Have a nice meal, Captain. *walks away*

Not too far away, Sonic cuts in line in front of Trevor to get his barbecued food.

**TREVOR: **Hey, man, there is a line.

**SONIC: **I know. *continues to get food*

**TREVOR: **Well, this isn't the back of it.

**SONIC: ***in Trevor's face* Yeah, I know. *gets food and steps out of line*

**ROUGE:** Sergeant.  Sergeant.

Sonic walks up to Rouge.

**ROUGE:** What's going on here?

**SONIC: **Just some aerial target practice, Ma'am.  Don't want to leave it behind.

**ROUGE:** I'm talking about your weapon.  Delta or no Delta, that's a hot weapon.  You know better than that. *points at the "off" safety switch on Sonic's assault rifle* Safety should be on at all time on base.

**SONIC:** *doesn't-care voice* Well, this is my safety, ma'am. *does the "Redrum" finger* *leaves*

Rouge stands there a bit angry.  Soon, Tails walks up to her.

**TAILS:** Let it go, ma'am.  The hedgehog hasn't eaten in a couple of days.

**ROUGE:** You Delta boys are a bunch of undisciplined cowboys.  Let me tell you something, Sergeant.  When we get on the five-yard line, you're going to need my Rangers.  So, you all better learn to be team players.  We're done here.

Tails left.

INT. VIDEO ROOM – HANGER – SAME TIME

In an entertainment room, Emerson Squirrel stands in front of all of the other furries wearing a Ranger kevlog (helmet).  He is making jokes about Rouge to them.

**EMERSOM:** *impersonating Rouge* Speak up.  You say this is your safety?  Well, this is my boot, son!

Everyone laughs.

**EMERSON:** *continues* And it will fit up your ass with the proper amount of force.

The furries laugh some more.  The only one not laughing is Shadow, who is sitting in an area all alone, trying to write something.

**EMERSON:** Is that a Jersey accent?

**SHADOW:** *speaks up* I'm trying to do this, give me a break.

**EMERSON:** *ignores* Take those sunglasses off, soldier.  Delta wants to wear Oakley's, that's their business.  I don't want to see them on you again?  Hoo-ah?

The Delta furries laugh again.

**EMERSON:** Is that a hot weapon?

ANOTHER AREA

Two furries are at a table playing chess.  The furries are Deltas Ari Ram and Athair Echidna.  Athair has his hand still on his chess piece.

**ARI:** Is that your move?

**ATHAIR:** Is my hand on the piece?

**ARI:** I can mate you in three whatever you do.

**ATHAIR:** I'd keep my eye on that queen before counseling others.

**ARI:** Well, she's just lying in wait.

They stare at each other for a while.

ANOTHER AREA

In another area, Rosemary "Griz" Prower is drawing on a sketch pad.  Then, Nack, wearing a towel after have taken a shower, walks to Rosemary.

**NACK:** Griz. *sees what Rosemary's drawing* Yikes.

Rosemary is drawing a scary picture of a knight with a sword.

**NACK:** It's good.  You're really improving.  If I may make a suggestion—Observation.

**ROSEMARY:** Go ahead.

**NACK:** It's a children's book, right?

**ROSEMARY:** Right.

**NACK:** They are not supposed to scare the living shit out of the children.

**ROSEMARY:** This is the part of the story where our knight, our warrior, is about to slay the one-eyed dragon.  That's scary.  Besides, my son loves this stuff.

**NACK:** Thought you finished that last week.

**ROSEMARY:** You done?

Nack just pats Rosemary's shoulder and walks away.

BACK TO THE JOKING AREA

**EMERSON:** Hey, we are at the 10-yard line here, men.  You understand?  Can you count?  One, two, ten.

The furries burst in laughter some more.

**EMERSON:** Okay?  Where are my running backs?

The furries give a "whoop!"

**EMERSON:** Where are my running backs?!

The furries "whoop" again happily!  Little did any of them notice… Rouge is coming!

**EMERSON:** Hey, I didn't see you at church on Sunday, soldier.  You had something more important to do?  Not on Sunday, you don't.  Not anymore.

Rouge steps closer into the crowd, behind Emerson, and soon all the furries stop laughing and they cringe up in fear.

**EMERSON: **I will make you believe, you understand?

Emerson soon notices the furries cringe in fear, but can't see Rouge.  Finally, he turns his head to see Rouge staring at him with an angry look in her eyes.  He then takes off the Ranger kevlog, takes off a fake bandage off his face, and stands at attention.  Rouge walks in closer and gets right in Emerson's face to the right side, then smiles and looks at the other furries.

**ROUGE:** Pretty funny, hoo-ah?

The furries stop cringing and start chuckling a bit.

**ROUGE:** *to Emerson* It was a good impression.  I recognize myself. *to furries* All right, carry on. *to Emerson* I'd like a word, specialist.

**EMERSON:** Ma'am.

Rouge puts her arm around Emerson and makes the two face away from the other furries.  As Rouge began to talk, Emerson game the middle finger behind his back to the furries.  The furries chuckled.

**ROUGE:** Tell me, Emerson, you understand why we have a chain of command, don't you?

**EMERSON:** Roger that, ma'am.

**ROUGE:** *angrily* Cause if I ever see you undermine me again, you'll clean latrines with your tongue till you can't taste the difference between shit and French fries.  Are we clear?

**EMERSON:** Hoo-ah, ma'am.

**ROUGE:** All right.

Rouge released Emerson and walked away.  Emerson ran back to the cheering Deltas and sat in the couches next to them.

ANOTHER AREA

Not too far away, Sally Acorn, Shadow the Hedgehog, Griff the Goat, Mina Mongoose, and Hawking Echidna are all together.  Sally is reading a small booklet simply titled "Dark Legion." (Note: When they say "dell", they mean a Dark Legion echidna.)

**SALLY:** Listen to this: if one dell kills another dell, his clan owes the dead echidna's clan a hundred camels.  A hundred camels!

**HAWKING:** *chuckles* Camels.  I wouldn't pay one camel.

**MINA:** Must be a lot of fucking camel debt.  Is that really true, Lieutenant?

**SALLY:** Ask Sergeant Shadow, he likes the dells.

Shadow shot up his head when he heard his name.

**MINA:** Sergeant Shadow, you really like the dells?

**SHADOW:** It's not that I like them or I don't like them.  I respect them.

**GRIFF:** See, what you guys fail to realize is the sergeant is a bit of an idealist.  He believes in this mission down in his very bones.  Don't you, Sergeant?

**SHADOW:** Look, these echidnas, they have no jobs, no food, no education, *pause* no future.  I just figure that, I mean, we have two things we can do.  We could either help, or we can sit back and watch the whole country destroy itself on CNN.  Right?

**GRIFF:** I don't know about your guys, but I was trained to fight?  Are you trained to fight, Sergeant?

**SHADOW:** Well, I think I was trained to make a difference, Griff.

They all chuckle.

**SALLY:** Like the hedgehog said, he's an idealist.

They all chuckle again.  Then Sally started running to the television.

**SALLY:** Oh, wait.  This is my favorite part.

Sally jumped into a couch and started watching the Steve Martin movie, "The Jerk."  The screen showed a sniper shooting gas cans next to Steve Martin.

**STEVE MARTIN ON TV:** Stay away from the cans!

Everyone laughs.

**SNIPER ON TV:** Die, gas-pumper!

Everyone laughs again.  Sally started to over-laugh, then all of a sudden started coughing.  Finally, she fell out of the couch and started shaking madly on the ground.  Geoffrey St. John jumps from the couch and holds onto Sally.  Everyone around them tries to help Sally.

**GEOFFREY:** Sally!  No, no, no, no, no!  Stay back!  Stay back!  Pachacamac, she's having a seizure!  Put something in her mouth! *to Sally* Sally, it's okay.  Sally, it's okay.  It's okay.

Shadow looks down at Sally who is having a seizure.  He begins to think that their commanding officer will not make it and will not lead their Chalk in combat.

5:45 AM – SUNDAY OCTOBER 3

Deep in Echidnapolice, a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas are in prayer.  They kneel down in the sand, places their faces in the sand and prey.  Each echidna has an AK-47 lying right next to them.

INT. HOSPITAL TENT – ECHIDNAPOLICE AIRPORT ARMY BASE – CLOSE TO NOON

Shadow walks to the entrance of the Army tent hoping to hear what happened about Sally.  Rouge stepped out of the tent and met Shadow.

**ROUGE:** Well, she'll be fine.  But not in this army.  She's out of the game.  She's epileptic, going home.  *pause* I'm putting you in charge of her chalk.  You got a problem with that?

**SHADOW:** No, ma'am.

**ROUGE:** It's a big responsibility.  Your men are going to look to you to make the right decisions.  Their lives depend on it.  All right.

The two stood at attention.  Shadow salutes Rouge.

**SHADOW:** Rangers lead the way, ma'am.

**ROUGE:** *saluted* All the way.

They both dropped their solutes.

**ROUGE:** Good luck, Sergeant.

Rouge walked away.


	2. The Plan

HAWLWADIG ROAD – BAKARA MARKET

KRAGOK'S MILITIA STRONGHOLD

Deep in the marketplace of Echidnapolice, Julie-Su wanders around while looking at all of the Dark Legion echidnas.  Many echidnas are buying AK-47 guns, some are selling them, and others are over roof-tops watching everything.  Julie-Su wonders to herself what's going to happen.

INT. BRIEFING TENT – ECHIDNAPOLICE AIRPORT – ARMY BASE – SAME TIME

Max Acorn stands in front of a table giving his attack plan.  Behind the table is a whole row of Rangers and Delta furries.  Sitting in between Max are Rotor Walrus and Jules Hedgehog.

**MAX: A long an anticipated meeting of Kragok's senior cabinet may take place today at 1500 hours.  We say "may" because we all know by now with the intel we get on the street, nothing is certain.  This is actual intel confirmed by three sources.  Two tier-one personalities may be present: Xenin Echidna, Menniker's top political advisor, and Enerjak, interior minister.  These are the guys we're after.  Today we go.  Same mission template as before.**

Max walked to an overhead map of Echidnapolice and pointed at the target building.

**MAX: *cont.* 1545 Assault Force Delta will infiltrate the target building and seize all suspects within.  Security Force Rangers, 4 Ranger chalks, under command of Captain Rouge, will rope in at 1546 and hold a four-corner perimeter around the target building.  No one gets in or out.  Extraction Force: Lieutenant Colonel Knuckles' humvee column will drive into the city at 1547 on Hawlwadig Road and hold just short of the Olympic Hotel here.  Wait for the green light.  Once Delta gives the word, Knuckles' column will move to the target building and load the prisoners on flatbed trucks.  Immediately after the prisoners are loaded, the four Ranger chalks will collapse back to the target building, load up on humvees, and the entire ground force will exit the 3 miles back to base.  Mission time, from insertion to extraction, no longer than 30 minutes.**

All the furries heard the plan well.  General Max continued.

**MAX: Now, I had requested light armor and AC-130 Spectre gunships but Mobodoon, in all its wisdom, decided against this.  Too high-profile.  So Black Hawks and Little Birds will provide the air cover with miniguns and 2.75 rockets.  Colonel Rotor.**

Max sat down in a chair, then Rotor spoke up while sitting in his own chair.

**ROTOR: In the C-2 bird, Colonel Jules will coordinate the air mission, and I will coordinate the ground forces.  Colonel Jules.**

**JULES: Mission launch code word is Irene.  Question?**

**SONIC: Which building is it, sir?**

**MAX: Exactly which building we're confirming right now.  Somewhere near the Bakara market. *pause* I don't choose the time or place of their meetings.**

**SONIC: I didn't say a word, sir.**

**MAX: Make no mistake, once you're in the Bakara market you're in an entirely hostile district.  Don't underestimate their capabilities.  Now we'll be going through friendly neighborhoods before we hit the market… so remember the rules of engagement: No one fires unless fired upon.  Now, let's go get this thing done.  Good luck, ladies and gentlemen.**

The furries got up and left.  Knuckles the Echidna walked to Rotor and Jules just outside the debriefing tent.

**JULES: What's the matter, Bobby?  Something you don't like?**

**KNUCKLES: *smiling* No Spectre gunships, daylight instead of night, that afternoon we're all fucked up on khat, only part of the city Menniker can mount a serious counter-attack on short notice, what's not to like?**

**ROTOR: Life's imperfect.**

**KNUCKLES: Yeah, for you two, circling above it at 500 feet, it's imperfect.  Down in the street, it's unforgiving.**

Rotor and Jules left, and Shadow saw and heard the whole conversation from inside the tent.

INT. ALLEY – ECHIDNAPOLICE

In an empty alley in Echidnapolice, Julie-Su is using black duct tape to tape an "X" on the top of her white car.

INT. HANGER – ARMY BASE – NEAR OPEN DOOR

Shadow sits at a table taking notes in his notebook.  Outside, right behind him, Hawking Echidna is playing basketball.  Hawking stop with the basketball in his hand and noticed Shadow was working.  He threw the basketball to Shadow and it bounced off the table, almost giving Shadow a heart-attack!  Hawking grabbed his ball.

**SHADOW: *angrely* What the fuck, Hawking?**

Hawking leans toward Shadow, smiling.

**HAWKING: Well?**

**SHADOW: Well, what?**

**HAWKING: We going? *passes basketball to Shadow***

**SHADOW: *grabs ball* Why should I tell you that?**

**HAWKING: Because I'm me.**

Shadow got up from his table and started dribbling the ball.

**SHADOW: Yeah.  3:00.  Downtown.  Bakara market.**

**HAWKING: All right.**

**SHADOW: Listen, Hawking, I need you to back me up out there today, all right? *passes ball to Hawking* Keep sharp.**

**HAWKING: *catches ball and solutes* Yes, sir, Sergeant Shadow. *Shadow sits at his table again* Shade, it's going to be nothing, man.  Nothing. *runs away dribbling the ball***

INT. COFFEE SHACK – ARMY BASE

Inside of the coffee shack is Manic the Hedgehog and Remington Echidna.  Manic is making coffee while Remington is sitting in a chair.

**MANIC: It's all in the grind, Remington.  Can't be too fine, can't be too course.  This, my friend, is a science.  I mean, you're looking at the hedgehog who believed the commercials.  You know, about "be all that you can be." *pause, angrily* I made coffee through the Great Mobian War. *pours coffee in two mugs* I made coffee through the Metal Battles, while everyone else got to fight, got to be a Ranger. *slams coffee kettle on the table angrily* Now it's, "Manny, black, one sugar" or "Manny, got a powdered anywhere?"**

Manic took the two mugs and walked to Remington.  As Manic handed the mug to Remington, he could clearly see that Remington has a cast on his left arm.

**MANIC: What happened to you?**

**REMINGTON: Ping-Pong accident.**

**MANIC: What?**

**REMINGTON: So guess what.  Your wish has been granted.  You're going out today.**

**MANIC: *wide-eyed* You're fucking me.**

**REMINGTON: *shakes head* You're taking my place as assistant 60 gunner.  Sergeant Shadow said to get your stuff and get ready.**

There was a pause with a shocked look on Manic's face.

**REMINGTON: It's what you wanted, isn't it?**

**MANIC: Oh, yeah. *pause* Hell, yeah.**

LATER

Manic is now sitting with all of the Rangers in Shadow's chalk.

**SHADOW: Manny, I want you to stick with Trevor and give him ammo when he needs it.  Hoo-ah?**

**MANIC: Hoo-ah.**

**TREVOR: I wouldn't worry about that.  Generally speaking, Dark Legions can't shoot for shit.**

**CYRUS: *pats Manic on the back* Don't worry about it, just watch out for the Dels throwing the fucking rock, and you'll be alright.  Might even be fun.**

**GRIFF: D-boys do their thing now.  All we got to do is cover them.  Choppers going to cover us.  And we'll be alright.**

Shadow stands up in front of the Rangers.

**SHADOW: Look, you guys, I know this is my first time as chalk leader but, this isn't our first time out together.  This is serious.  We're Rangers, not some sorry-ass JROTC.  We're elite.  Let's act like it out there.  Hoo-ah?**

Everyone else gave a "whoop."

**SHADOW: Any questions? *pause* We're going to be okay.  All right, grab your gear.  Let's move out.**

Everyone got up and started to get their gear ready.  Shadow can clearly see from across the hanger than Sonic and the other Delta's are getting ready as well.

Manic began to fill his canteen with water, but Geoffrey St. John spoke up.

**GEOFFREY: You're not going to need that, dude.  We're not out there long enough.**

Manic then picked up his night-vision goggles case to inspect them, but Antoine stopped him.

**ANTOINE: You're not going to need that, either.  We'll be back before dark.  You might as well take dope and beer instead.**

**MANIC: *shocked* What?**

**ANTOINE: Ammo, dude.  Take ammo.**

Manic placed the goggles under his chair along with his water.  Then he noticed Trevor taking out the armor sheets from his vest.

**TREVOR: Let me tell you something, Manic.  You got about 50 pounds of gear.  Don't need an extra 12.  I don't know about you, but I'm not planning on getting shot in the back running away.**

**MANIC: Well, I better keep mine in.**

**SHADOW: Hey, Manic.  Most important thing: just remember when everyone else is shooting, shoot in the same direction.**

Manic pointed his two index fingers at Shadow and smiled.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Somewhere else, Ari Ram is putting a tape that says, "B-NEG" on his boots.  Mighty and Silver-Sonic see him from across the room.

**MIGHTY: Look at this, Silver-Sonic.  He's taping his blood type to his boots.  That's bad luck.**

**SILVER-SONIC: No, it's smart.  All Delta do that.**

**MIGHTY: That's bad luck too, man.  Come on, let's go.**

Mighty got up and left.  Silver-Sonic, while holding onto a letter, walked to Remington.

**SILVER-SONIC: Good thing you're right-handed, Remington. *teases* I don't know what you'd do.**

**REMINGTON: *force chuckles* You're a funny guy, man.**

Silver-Sonic hands him the enveloped letter.

**REMINGTON: I'm not taking no death letter.**

**SILVER-SONIC: We have a deal. *slips it in Remington's hand***

**REMINGTON: I'll give it back to you in an hour.**

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Back with Shadow's chalk, Fiona is all in gear and she clicks her repel clips quickly.

**SHADOW: Fiona, you okay?**

**FIONA: Excited. *pause* In a good way.  I've been training my whole life for this.**

**SHADOW: You ever shot at anybody before?**

**FIONA: No, sir.**

**SHADOW: *pause* Me, either.**


	3. X Marks the Spot

2:29 PM

ABOVE ECHIDNAPOLICE

Above Echidnapolice is one AH-6 Little Bird containing both Jules Hedgehog and Rotor Walrus.  Down in the street below the Black Hawk is Julie-Su's white car with the black "X" on it.  Rotor and Jules continue to watch Julie-Su driving the car down the dirt roads.  In Julie-Su's ear is an earpiece radio to talk to Rotor and Jules with.  Julie is playing her car radio's music pretty loud.

Somewhere else at the Army Base is a radar and surveillance room full of officers from the J.O.C.

J.O.C. JOINT OPERATIONS CENTER

Two furries that are watching the monitors of Echidnapolice are Max Acorn and Elias Acorn.

**ELIAS: Think she's reliable?**

**MAX: Well, we'll see.  It's her first time out.**

They can clearly hear the radios music from their speakers.

**MAX: Would you tell her to turn her damn radio off?**

**ELIAS: Yes, sir. *in radio* Tell her to turn her radio off.**

ECHIDNAPOLICE

Both Jules and Rotor have headsets on.

**ROTOR: Julie, you need to turn your radio off.**

Julie turns off her radio.

INT. ATHAIR'S HOUSE – PLACE OF WALKERS

The entire place is empty.  The telephone rang, but no one was around to answer it.  The answering machine buzzed with Crystal-La's voice.

**CRYSTAL-LA: *from answering machine* Hi, you've reached Crystal-La and Athair, please leave us a message.  Thank you.**

The beep went off and the tape started recording.

**ATHAIR: *speaking in phone* Hey, babe, it's me.  Are you there?**

There was a pause.

**ATHAIR: Pick up if you're there.**

There was another pause.

**ATHAIR: I'm just calling to check up on you, make sure everything's all right.  I'll call you in a couple hours.  You'd better not be sleeping.**

Ari Ram moved his chess piece on the board and walked to Athair.

**ARI: Your move, Athair.**

At the place, Crystal-La walks right in and then heard Athair leaving the message.

**ATHAIR: I'm missing you.  I love you, baby.**

Crystal-La picked up the phone and spoke into it quickly.

**CRYSTAL-LA: Hello?  Hello?**

Too late, Athair turned off the phone and hung up.

OUTSIDE

Outside, Shadow and Sonic are sitting on the tar while looking at the beach that's not too far away.

**SHADOW: You know, it's kind of funny.  Beautiful beach, beautiful sun.  Could almost be a good place to visit.**

**SONIC: Almost.**

Shadow turns his smile into a frown.

**SHADOW: You don't think we should be here.**

**SONIC: You know what I think?  It don't really matter what I think.  Once that first bullet goes past your head, politics and all that shit just goes right out the window.**

**SHADOW: I just want to do it right today.**

**SONIC: Just watch your corner.  Get all your furries back here alive.**

BACK IN ECHIDNAPOLICE

Julie-Su's car is still driving through the dirt road of Echidnapolice.  She stops it right next to a building.

Max and Elias see that the car stopped at the building.

**MAX: Now, is this the place, or did her car just take a dump?**

**ROTOR: *in headset* Julie, come in.  Julie, can you hear me?  Is this the place?**

Julie just sat there in her car and looked out across the street in fear.

**ROTOR: Julie, come in.**

Julie-Su just watched as a truck of Dark Legion echidnas drove by, each armed with an AK-47.

**ROTOR: Can you hear me?  Julie. *pause* Julie, come in.  Is this the place?**

**JULIE-SU: To my right hand side, above the café.**

**ROTOR: Sir, she says this is the building.**

**MAX: She's certain.**

**ROTOR: Julie, you need to be sure.  Are you sure?**

**JULIE-SU: Well, it's down the road, two blocks over on my left.  But there's too many militia.  If I go closer, they might shoot me.**

**ROTOR: Now she's saying the building's actually a couple blocks down, but if she's seen outside it, she'll be shot.**

**MAX: *angrily* I'll fucking shoot her myself a couple blocks down!  Tell her I want her pink ass parked right in front of the damn build!  She's not getting paid 'til she does exactly that!**

INT. HANGER

In the hanger, near the open hanger doors, are Knuckles and his squadron of furries in his convoy.  Knuckles is announcing his plan to them using a map on a tripod.

**KNUCKLES:  It's three miles to the target area.  We're never off the main roads.  At K-4 traffic circle, we turn north, then east on National and we wait until extraction of prisoners is complete here. *points at an area on the map* Then we role up on force on Hawlwadig, then we load the prisoners, then the assault-blocking forces and bring them back.  Home in an hour.  Okay?  Now, there will be some shooting.  Bakara market is the Wild West.  But be careful what you shoot at, because furries do live there.  Hoo-ah.**

All the furries gave a "whoop" too.  They all got up and prepared for the mission, once it's ready.

ECHIDNAPOLICE

Julie is still driving down the road while Rotor and Jules continue to watch from high up in the air.  Max, Elias, and all the other command furries are watching it on their monitors.

**MAX: Last one of these guys shot himself in the head playing Russian roulette in a bar.**

**ELIAS: *chuckles***

Julie stopped her car in front of a building.

**ROTOR: Sir, the vehicle is stopped.**

**MAX: So this is the real deal now.  She's sure this time.**

There was a pause.

**ROTOR: She sounds scared shitless. *chuckles a bit***

**MAX: Good.  That's always a good sign.**

Julie got out of her car, walked to the front of the hood, and opened it pretending to check the engine.

**ROTOR: That's it.  That's our signal.**

**MAX: All right.  All QRF out of the airspace.**

**ELIAS: All QRF out of the airspace.**


	4. IRENE

The Black Hawk flew out of the airspace of Echidnapolice.

**JULES:** All units, Irene. I say again, Irene.

AT THE BASE

All the Black Hawks and Little Birds revved up their engines as well as the trucks and hummers. The pilots set their instrument panels ready.

**RAY:** Copy in when ready.

**CHAOS 0: **Barber 51 up and ready.

**TIKAL****: **Star 41 up and ready.

**AMY:** Irene! Fucking Irene!

**RAY:** Copy, Irene.

All of the furry soldiers of Delta Force ran to the four AH-6 Little Birds. The four furry Ranger chalks, 48 Rangers, ran to four separate UH-60 Black Hawks. Shadow's chalk entered Amy and Chaos 0's Black Hawk. Shadow's chalk of Army Rangers consisted of him, Manic the Hedgehog, Geoffrey St. John, Griff the Goat, Cyrus Lion, Mina Mongoose, Hawking Echidna, Trevor Mouse, Antoine Di'Collotte, Mighty Armadillo, Aleena Hedgehog, and Fiona False Fox. As they settled in, Major General Max Acorn walked to them.

**MAX: **Good luck boys and girls. Be careful. No one gets left behind. *walks away*

Shadow sat there in shock.

**MANIC:** What's wrong?

**SHADOW:** Nothing! He's just never done that before!

**MANIC:** Aw, fuck!

The helicopters rotors spun and spun faster and faster. Knuckles the Echidna watched opened the passenger side of a hummer and sat in.

**KNUCKLES: **Let's go. Sergeant Espio, let's roll.

Espio Chameleon is behind the wheel of the hummer. He pressed his foot on the pedal and drove out. Knuckles the Echidnas hummer column drove out of the army base. They had four hummers in the lead and three flat-bed trucks driving behind. Knuckles hummer column consisted of him, Emerson Squirrel, Metal-Knuckles, Espio Chameleon, Bunnie Rabbot, Arrakis Echidna, Vector Crocodile, Metal-Sonic, Pachacamac, and many others.

The four AH-6 Little Birds lifted into the air taking the furry members of Delta Force. The Delta Force furries consisted of Sonic the Hedgehog, his little buddy Tails, Athair Echidna, Fang "Nack" Sniper, Ari Ram, and many others.

Remington Echidna just stood outside of the gates and watched as the helicopters and hummers left the base.

Finally, the four UH-60 Black Hawks lifted into the air and flew toward Echidnapolice with the Little Birds. The fast-moving hummer column drove right under the flying helicopters on their way to the mission.

None of them realize the mess they will get themselves in once they reach Echidnapolice!


	5. Early Warning System

Meanwhile, along the route from the airport to Echidnapolice, a Dark Legion kid sat on a hill.  He noticed the 8 helicopters and 11 vehicles on the way.  He pulled out a cell phone and dialed in it.

Deep into Echidnapolice, another kid picked up a phone.  He quickly ran to the edge of a roof and called down to a teenaged echidna.  He dropped the phone and the teenager caught it.  The teenager walked into a room.

**TEENAGER:** Xenin.

Xenin Echidna sat up in bed and took the phone out of the echidna's hand.  He placed it to his ear.

The child on the hill held up the cell phone toward the helicopters as they flew overhead.  The soldiers and pilots just waved at the kid.

Xenin grew wide-eyed as he heard that the soldiers are on their way!  Every single echidna in Echidnapolice chocked up their AK-47's and RPG's (Rocket Propelled Grenade).  They even had to steal some weapons from the militia stores.  They all prepared their weapons for the arrivals of the soldiers.

Meanwhile, the helicopters flew along the beach like where Tikal and Amy flew over earlier.  All 8 helicopters flew above the waving waters and sandy beaches.  The 8 hummers and 3 trucks drove on the road parallel to the beach.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Two minutes.

**SHADOW:** Two minutes!

In Echidnapolice, Julie-Su leaned by her white car, still in front of the meeting building, and noticed something that scared even her.  Down every road were truckloads of Dark Legion echidnas armed with many types of machine rifles and rockets.  Others set up tires in many parts of the city and burned them.

Black smoke arose from the city and into the air.  The 8 helicopters made it into Echidnapolice and noticed all the black smokes.

**MANIC:** Why are they burning tires?

**TREVOR:** Signals to the militia that we're coming!

INT. JOC

Inside of the command center, Max and Elias watch the monitors and hear the radio on the speakers.

**RAY:** Okay, 56, looks like there's some friendlies on the ground.  Looks like I've got a tally on the voice.

BACK IN ECHIDNAPOLICE

Ari Ram, from a Little Bird, held up one finger and mouthed "one minute."

**TIKAL****: One minute.**

**SHADOW:** One minute!

Geoffrey St. John closed his John Grisham book "Alien."  Then he began to put a mouth piece in his mouth.

**MIGHTY:** What's that for?

**GEOFFREY:** Last rope, I almost bit my tongue off. *puts piece in and smiles*

All echidnas that are not Dark Legion were just running and screaming.  The hummer column drove into the city as echidnas just ran past them.

Julie-Su looked behind her while in her car.  She noticed the four AH-6 Little Birds carrying the Delta Force furries toward the meeting building that she is still at.  The Little Birds flew down lower and lower into the dirt roads.  They came closer and closer to the building.  Bernadette Hedgehog, one of the Little Bird pilots, spoke in her intercom.

**JULES: **Touching base.  Two… one… clear!

The Little Birds, for the first time today, touched the soil of Echidnapolice and the Delta Force soldiers ram out.

This marks the beginning of Mobius' biggest mess-up in military history since the Great Mobian War!


	6. The Assault Begins

All 12 of the furries of Delta Force hurried out of the Little Birds and ran inside the building.  One Little Bird landed on the roof and the four furries ran inside.  There are 14 Delta Force furries in total.

**JULES:** Little Birds touching down at target.

All the Delta Force furries ran out and ran inside the buildings with their M4's pointing forward.  All four Little Birds then lifted off into the air, leaving the Delta Force soldiers inside the building.

Upon entering, they were instantly fired upon by Dark Legion echidnas and their AK-47's.  They missed.  Tails fired two semi-auto rounds and killed both of the echidnas!

Outside, the four Black Hawks flew in and hovered over all four corners of the building.  Dust and dirt flew everywhere as the helicopters hovered.  Civilian echidnas ran around screaming.  Julie-Su, now seeing the helicopters and squads have arrived, drove away from the building.

Tikal and Chaos 0's Black Hawk covered the fourth corner of the building.  (Author's note: My mistake from earlier.  Shadow's chalk is in Tikal's Black Hawk, not Amy's.)

**SHADOW:** Ropes!

The Black Hawks released ropes down to the ground.

**SHADOW:** Go!  Go!  Go!

The Rangers grabbed a hold of the ropes and slid down them to the ground.  The other three Black Hawks did the same.

INT. JOC

Inside, Max, Elias, and others watch the screens to see the Rangers entering the city.  They can clearly hear the radios over the speakers.

**JULES:** *from speakers* Chalk One troops are on the deck.  Chalk Two deployed.

**KNUCKLES:** *from speakers* This is Knuckles.  Uniform 64 approaching staging area.

EXT. OLYMPIC HOTEL

The eight hummers and three trucks stopped just short of the Olympic hotel.

INT. TARGET BUILDING

The Delta Force furries broke the knob latches of every door one-by-one.  So far, each room is empty.  Soon enough, Sonic and Tails broke into a room full of Dark Legion echidnas having a meeting.

**SONIC:** Down!  Get down!

**TAILS: **Get down!  Everybody down!

The echidnas screamed as the furries forcefully had to push some of the down to the ground.  Sonic and Tails were soon followed by the remaining Delta Force furries.

**SONIC:** You, down!

One echidna slapped Tails across the face.  It didn't affect him, so he slammed the butt of his rifle against the echidna leaving a blood stain on his rifles butt!

**SONIC:** Get down!

**TAILS:** On the ground!

EXT. OLYMPIC HOTEL

The hummer column waits at the corner of the hotel.  Knuckles, out of a hummer, walked to the corner of the wall and peaks at the target building.  He can clearly see the Black Hawk containing Chalk 4 still hovering.

INT. BLACK HAWK

**SHADOW:** Let's go!  Let's go!

Manic crept up to the rope.  Yanar, one of the crew chiefs, yelled out.

**YANAR:** Manny!  No fear!

**MANIC:** *sarcastic* Oh, yeah right!

Manic grabbed onto the rope and slid down.

**ROTOR:** Rangers securing perimeter.  Four corners.

EXT. OLYMPIC HOTEL

The hummer column still waits.  Suddenly, Emerson Squirrel, on the M50 of the lead hummer, saw a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas driving to them while shooting.

**EMERSON:** Colonel, they're shooting at us! *pause* Colonel, they're shooting at us!

Knuckles turned his head and looked angry at Emerson.

**KNUCKLES:** Well, shoot back!

Emerson took hold of the M50 machine gun and fired it at the trucks.  A whole bunch of echidnas were shot and they fell out of the moving trucks with some of their body parts missing.  The truck just drove down a different street in fear of death.

AT THE BUILDING

The Black Hawks, after deploying the Rangers, begin ascending.  Any and Chaos 0's Black Hawk flies up first.

**AMY:** This is 64.  Chalks on the ground, going into holding pattern.

**JULES:** Roger that.

Super 62 have pilots Sonia Hedgehog & Lupe Wolf.  They begin flying up, keeping Ari Ram and Athair Echidna inside with them

**SONIA:** This is 62, delivered chalks.  Going to cover pattern.

**JULES:** Super 62, take up an overhead pattern to provide sniper cover.  Over.

Super 65's pilots are Breezie Hedgehog & Spelunk Mole.  They fly out as well.

**BREEZIE: **This is Super 65.  Chalks on the ground, going into holding pattern.

The only Black Hawk left is Tikal and Ray's.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Somewhere else, a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas started running up the stairs to a building with an RPG.  They are heading right to Tikal and Ray's still-hovering Black Hawk!


	7. Furry down!

**SHADOW:** Go, Fiona, go!  Go!  Go, Fiona!

Shadow and Fiona were the only ones left in the Black Hawk, besides the crew chiefs and the sniper Nack.

Fiona tightened her gear on herself and began to grab the rope.

Shadow looked to the side and noticed a few echidnas firing an RPG at them.

**SHADOW:** RPG!

Tikal and Chaos 0 saw the rocket flying toward them.

**TIKAL****: Hold on!**

Tikal jerked the stick over and the RPG completely missed the Black Hawk.  However, Fiona also missed her grip on the rope!  Next thing she knew, she was falling!

**SHADOW:** No!

Shadow looked down wide-eyed seeing Fiona fall backwards.  She was falling… falling… falling… boom!  She hit the dirt road on her back and fell unconscious!

Shadow covered the goggles over his eyes and slid down the rope.  Once on the ground, he knelled down to Fiona whom was bleeding out of her nose.

**TIKAL****: *in radio* C-2, we got a furry fallen.**

**JULES:** *from radio* Super 61, you're a sitting duck there.

**SHADOW:** Fiona!

**JULES:** *cont.* Take up overhead pattern to provide sniper cover.  Over.

**TIKAL****: Roger that.  61 coming out.**

Tikal and Chaos 0 flew the Black Hawk away and joined with the other Black Hawks and Little Birds in the air.

Shadow continued to kneel down on Fiona, checking on her.  He looked around and saw all his Chalk members around him.

**SHADOW:** Doc!  Doc Cyrus!  Come on!

Mighty Armadillo ran to Cyrus Lion on the corner of the building.

**MIGHTY:** Cyrus, we got a furry hit.

Cyrus got up and ran to Shadow while Mighty took over Cyrus' position.  Cyrus knelt down with Shadow.

**CYRUS:** Where's she hit?

**SHADOW:** She's not!  She fell!

**CYRUS:** What?

**SHADOW:** She fell!

Somewhere else, Manic and Trevor are at a corner of the building.  Manic's armed with an M16A2 with M-203 grenade launcher, and Trevor's armed with an M249 SAW.  They can see a whole crowd of Dark Legion echidnas running to them, but neither are firing at them.

**MANIC:** Why aren't you shooting?

**TREVOR:** We're not being shot at yet.

**MANIC:** How can you tell?

**TREVOR:** A hiss means it's close.  A snap means—

!!!BANG!!!

**TREVOR:** NOW THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US!

Manic and Trevor fired on the echidnas.  Antoine and Geoffrey, both armed with M249 SAWs, open fired as well!  In a matter of seconds, there was a whole shooting spree!!!  Some of the echidnas just simply turned and ran the other direction.

**SHADOW:** Mighty!

Mighty ran to Shadow, Cyrus, and the unconscious Fiona.  He knelt down with them.

**SHADOW:** Give me Captain Rouge!  Give me Captain Rouge!

**MIGHTY:** *in radio* Juliet 64, this is Juliet 25.  Come in.  Over. *gets static*

**SHADOW:** *removes Fiona's kevlog* Fiona, can you hear me? *Fiona still lays unconscious*

**MIGHTY: **Juliet 64, this is 25!  Come in! Over. *to Shadow* I can't get her!!!

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Juliet 64, this is Chalk Four!  We've got a furry down!  We need to get her out of here!  Over.

AT ANTOHER BUILDING CORNER

Rouge is at another corner with her Chalk.

**ROUGE: ***in radio* This is 64.  Say again, 25.  Over.

**SHADOW:** *from Rouge's radio* *full of static* We've got a furry down!  Over.

**ROUGE:** *in radio* Take a breath, 25, and calm down!  Over.

AT SHADOW'S CHALK CORNER

**SHADOW:** *yelling* Furry down!

**ROUGE:** *from radio* Missed that, 25.  Say again.

**SHADOW:** *slams radio down* Fuck it!

**CYRUS:** Shadow, it's a long way to the humvees!

**SHADOW:** We'll get a stretcher in here.  Get her to the target building.

**CYRUS:** Okay!

INT. JOC

**MAX:** What did he say?

**TIKAL****: *from speakers* Super 61, we've got a furry wounded on the ground.**

AT THE CORNER

**SHADOW: **Stretcher.

**CYRUS: **Get me a stretcher!

Mighty got up and took the stretcher from his back gear.

**MIGHTY: **Come on.  Stretcher.

**MANIC:** Come on!  Come on!

Manic and Trevor got up and ran to Mighty.

**MIGHTY:** Grab this end!

Mighty unfolded the stretcher.  Manic and Trevor grab both ends of it.  They carried it to Fiona.

**MIGHTY: **Let's go!

**MANIC:** All right!

They all lifted Fiona from the ground and laid her on the stretcher.

**SHADOW:** Get her to the humvees.  We'll hold down the corner.

**MIGHTY: **Up to the humvees.  Now.

Manic and Trevor held onto the stretcher as they ran.  Manic was in front and Trevor's in back.  Mighty and Cyrus ran beside them for fire cover.

**TREVOR:** Keep moving, Manic!  Run!

They ran and ran.

INT. TARGET BUILDING

All the prisoners are handcuffed.

**SONIC:** *gives a thumb up* Secure!

**TAILS:** Let's move out!

All the Delta Force furries picked up the prisoners forcefully and violently shoved them to the bottom floor for capture.

EXT. TARGET BUILDING

Manic, Trevor, Mighty, and Cyrus continued to run.  They stopped at a corner for a check on enemies.

**TREVOR:** Manic, run!

**MANIC:** All right.

They continued to run.

**TIKAL****: C-2, this is Super 61, beginning my orbit of the target area.**

**JULES:** Roger that.  Chalk Four, clear for a clear.  Coming in.

Tikal and Chaos 0's black Hawk flew over the target building.  Inside, close to the exit, are the prisoners and Delta Force.

**TIKAL****: *from radio* Kilo 11, this is 61, providing sniper cover for prisoner extract.  Over.**

**SONIC:** *in radio* Kilo 64, green light.  Ready for extraction.  Over.

INT. JOC

Max looks up happily knowing the mission went well.

**TIKAL****: *from speakers* Roger that.  Will relay.**

**MAX:** *happily to self* That's it.  We got them.

**TIKAL****: *from speakers* Uniform 64, ready for extraction.  Over.**

EXT. OLYMPIC HOTEL

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Roger that. *hangs up* There's the call.  Let's move out!  Let's move out!

Knuckles got in the front passenger seat of the lead hummer.

**ESPIO:** Hold on. *drives hummer*

All the hummers and trucks drove from around the corner of the hotel to the front entrance of the target building.  As they drove, the machine gunners on the roofs of the hummers shot every Dark Legion echidna they could see.  They all stopped to meet the Delta Force soldiers and a Little Bird hovering over them.

Knuckles opened the hummer door and walked inside the building.  Once he entered, Manic, Trevor, Mighty, and Cyrus ran to the hummers with Fiona on the stretcher.  They laid her on the stoop of the building close to the hummers.

INT. TARGET BUILDING

Knuckles got in Tails' face.

**KNUCKLES:** How much longer?

**TAILS:** Five minutes, sir!

**KNUCKLES:** What?

**TAILS:** Five minute!

**KNUCKLES: **Nothing takes five minutes! *sees Fiona on the stretcher, walks to her* What happened to her?

**CYRUS:** She fell!  Missed the rope!

**KNUCKLES:** How'd she do that?

Cyrus shrugged.

**KNUCKLES:** Put her in that humvee!  Manic, give him a hand!  Let's go!  Let's move it!

Inside, Tails is yelling at the handcuffed prisoners to run outside.  Knuckles leaned against a wall, took off his kevlog, and sighed.

**TAILS:** Move, move!  Come on!  Move!

Manic and Cyrus pushed the stretcher with Fiona on it inside if the back of the hummer.

**CYRUS: **Get her in there!  Get ready to move!

**SONIC: ***yelling at prisoners* Go!  Go!  Everybody move!

One echidna accidentally bumped into Manic.

**MANIC:** Hey!  Hey!

**SONIC:** *yelling at prisoners* Get the fuck up!

**MIGHTY:** Manic!  Come on!

Manic noticed that Mighty, Trevor, and Cyrus started running back to the fourth corner of the building.

Manic started running back to them.

**MIGHTY:** Manic!  Manic!

The three ran while Manic tried to follow behind.  All of a sudden, an RPG launched off and hit the ground.  It missed killing Manic by a foot, but the force caused him to get knocked off his feet and thrown back a yard into the air.  He landed hard on his back as the debris rained on him.  He got up, picked up his rifle, and ran back to the humvees.

**MANIC:** Fuck this!

AT THE CORNER

With Manic retreating back to the humvees, only Cyrus, Trevor, and Mighty made it back to the corner to meet the rest of the chalk.  The rest of the chalk fired and fired their weapons.  Bullets flew everywhere!  On the roof were 5 echidnas trying to shoot down at Shadow.  Shadow ducked.

Suddenly, Tikal and Chaos 0's Black Hawk flew out of nowhere.  Yanar, the machine gunner, fired his huge M60 machine gun at the echidnas.  All five echidnas died, and the bullet sockets fell down to Shadow.  One got stuck under Shadow's shirt.

**SHADOW:** Fuck!

Shadow finally grabbed onto the used bullet socket and threw it away because of its heat.

INT. TARGET BUILDING

**TAILS:** Let's go!  Move out!

Tails continued yelling at more prisoners coming out.

**TAILS:** Go!  Move it!

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Romeo 64, I need to send out three humvees with a critical casualty.  She looks real bad.  I need to evac now.

**ROTOR:** Roger that, Uniform 64.

INT. JOC

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* We'll chop a team of gunships to you.  Over.

INT. TARGET BUILDING

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Roger that. *to Tails* Tails, I need extra security on these humvees.

**SONIC:** I'll go!  I'll take my team, make sure they get back okay.

**KNUCKLES:** Do it.

Sonic ran to the humvees.

**KNUCKLES:** *to Espio* Espio, you're lead humvee.

**ESPIO:** Hoo-ah!

Espio ran out to the humvees.  Knuckles put the kevlog on his head and sighed again.

Espio spoke in his radio as he got in the humvee.

**ESPIO:** First three vehicles, mount up, we're moving back to base.

Everyone got ready.  They closed the back of the humvee containing Fiona.

**KNUCKLES:** Move out!

The first three humvee drove away from the target building and down the road with one Little Bird flying low above them.


	8. KIA

The humvees drove and rove quickly through the tight streets of Echidnapolice.  Flying low above them is one AH-6 Little Bird.  The more the drove, the more gunfire was traded between them and the echidnas.  Emerson shot and shot his M50 machine gun on top of the hummer.  He shot echidnas on the roofs and in the streets.  Espio was just driving to get back to base quickly and safely!

AT TARGET BUILDING

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* How are things going?  Things okay there, Espio?

INT. HUMMER

**ESPIO:** *in radio* I don't want to talk about it now, Colonel!  I'm busy!

OUTSIDE

Emerson shot two echidnas on a roof dead.  More were shot and dead, as the three furries on the M50 of the hummers were unharmed.  Even an RPG missed the hummers and blew up one of the Dark Legion echidnas to mini pieces!

NOT TOO FAR AHEAD BEHIND A CORNER

A Dark Legion teenager removes an empty magazine from his AK-47.

AT HUMMERS

Emerson is still firing, unaware of what's going to happen to him not too far ahead.

BEHIND A CORNER

The teenager loads a new magazine in his AK-47.

AT HUMMERS

The hummers finally drive right by the corner.  The teenager steps from out of the corner and aims the rifle at Emerson's head.  Emerson then noticed the teenager pointing the rifle at him.  That would be Emerson Squirrel's last sight.  
  


BANG!

The AK-47 bullet hit Emerson Squirrel up the right side of his neck.  The bullet flew in through his brain and burst out of his left ear!  A piece of his brain spat out of his ear along with a gush of blood.  Emerson fell down inside the hummer.  He finally met his final minute of living.  He instantly died once he fell inside the hummer and into Arrakis Echidnas lap.

**ARRAKIS:** Sergeant Emerson's hit!

Espio looked back and saw the dead Emerson.  Sonic, who was sitting in the front seat of the hummer, also saw Emerson.

**ARRAKIS:** Christ, he's fucked up!

**KNUCKLES:** *from radio* Is anyone hit?  Espio, talk to me!

**ESPIO:** It's Sergeant Emerson!

**KNUCKLES:** What's his status? *pause* What's his status?!

**SONIC:** He's dead!

**ESPIO:** He's dead!  Emerson's dead, sir.

Rouge felt guilty after hearing that.  All she can remember was; the last time she was with him, she said the rudest and meanest thing anyone could say.

**KNUCKLES:** C-2, this is Knuckles.  We have a KIA Emerson Squirrel.  Over.

Shadow sat in the dirt road with his chalk in shock.  He couldn't believe that Emerson was dead.

**ROTOR:** Roger that.

**ESPIO:** Get on that 50!  Someone get on that 50!

**SONIC:** It's mine!

Sonic got up from the front seat and get in the top M50 machine gun.  He chocked it up and started shooting the Dark Legion around him.  He shot a few echidnas in the windows and the roof.  Then he shot a boy and girl couple on the roof as they tried to shoot Sonic.  Sparks and bullets flew everywhere as Sonic fired.  The three hummers kept on going toward the Army base with both the injured Fiona and the dead Emerson.


	9. Super Six One Down

Deep into Echidnapolice, Xenin Echidna, with two other Dark Legion echidnas with RPG's, drove down the streets.  Above them, they can see Super 61, Tikal and Ray's Black Hawk!  They got out and headed right to the hovering Black Hawk behind it.  Xenin pointed up at it.  Nack, from inside the Black Hawk, saw them!

**NACK:** Three guys with RPGs, coming up on your side now!

Tikal looked out and saw them!  The echidnas fired an RPG at her!  Tikal jerked the stick over to miss it… but she was too late and the rocket hit the tail rotor!

All of a sudden, the whole Black Hawk started spinning clockwise!  Black smoke trailed from the destroyed tail rotor.

**TIKAL****: Stay with it!**

Nack lost his balance and he began to slide out of the open hatch!  He grabbed onto the edge of the hatch and dangled there as the whole helicopter spun and spun.  Caninestein, one of the crew chiefs, reached out and grabbed Nack's arm.  With all force, he pulled Nack back inside!  Nack, Caninestein, and Yanar held onto something to prevent falling out!

**TIKAL****: This is 61.  I'm hit.  I'm hit.**

INT. JOC

Max got up from his seat and stared at the monitors in horror.  He could see the Black Hawk spinning out of control with a fire blaze and black smoke coming from the tail rotor.

**JULES:** *from speakers* Super 61 is hit.  She is hit.  Tikal's bird is hit.

IN THE CITY

The Black Hawk continued to spin out of control!

**TIKAL****: You want to pull those PCLs off-line or what?**

**RAY:** Right, babe.

The pilots could see that they were loosing altitude!

**TIKAL****: 61, going down!  61, going down!**

In the city, every furry stood in horror as they see Tikal's helicopter slowly spinning toward the ground.

**JULES:** 61 is going down!

Rouge stood in shock as the Black Hawk spun before her eyes!

**ROTOR: **61's going down!

Knuckles dropped a radio out of his hand as he saw the Black Hawk crashing!

**AMY:** Super 61 is going down!

**BERNIE:** Tikal's bird is going down!

**YANAR:** We're going down!

**NACK:** We're going down!

Shadow couldn't move as he saw the Black Hawk spinning in the air.

Soon, the Black Hawk descended low that the buildings covered the furries' point of views!

**ROB O':** They're going down!

**JULES:** Tikal's going down!

The Black Hawk spun and spun.  Going down… down… down!

A bunch of echidnas ran away as they saw the Black Hawk falling down to them!

**TIKAL****: AH!!!**

**RAY:** AH!!!

The Black Hawk began to fall in an whole circle between three ruin buildings!

Finally…

CRASH!!!

The Black Hawk fell wheels first and broke them off!  Then when whole Black Hawk hit the ground with a huge force!  The full force of the crash instantly killed both Tikal and Ray!  The Black Hawk hit the ground and started skidding in its side!  The skidding caused Yanar and Caninestein to hit the Black Hawk walls forcefully, breaking their backs!  Nack landed on his tummy with a loud thump, knocking the wind out of him!

The main rotor blades started breaking as they dug into the ground!  Finally, the Black Hawk stopped skidding and now lies on one side.  White smoke arose from it as it finally came to s complete full stop.  The Dark Legion echidnas ran and ran from the crash.

Silence.

INT. JOC

King Max looked at the monitors and stood there in shock.  He couldn't move.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* We got a Black Hawk down.  We got a Black Hawk down.

INT. C-2

**JULES:** Super 61 is down.  We got a bird down in the city.  Super 61 is on the deck now.

INT. SUPER 64

Amy, while flying, looked out the windows of her Black Hawk in shock.

INT. JOC

**MAX:** Get an MH-6 on site.  Check for survivors.  Send in the SAR bird.  I want ground forces to move and secure a new perimeter around that crash site.  Can you guide the convoy in there?

**JULES:** *from speakers* Roger that.

**MAX:** Well move quick!  The whole damn city will be coming down on top of them.

ABOVE THE CITY

Above the city are a bunch of Black Hawks and Little Birds.  Jules and Rotor are flying inside one of the Little Birds.

**JULES:** Star 41, come inbound and see if you can land at the crash site.

**BERNIE:** Roger that.  Star 41 inbound.

Bernie flew her Little Bird down toward the city and began heading toward the crash site.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM

Kragok still sat in the interrogation room.  He blew smoke out of his mouth from his cigar.

INT. JOC

**MAX:** We just lost the initiative.

IN THE CITY

At one corner of the target building, Rouge spoke in her radio.

**ROUGE:** *in radio* 25, this is 64.  Over.

At another corner of the target building, Shadow also speaks in his radio.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* This is 25.  Over.

**ROUGE:** 25, Chalk Four is closest to the crash site.  Over.

**SHADOW:** 64, I can't see the crash site.  Over.

**ROUGE:** 25, it's due east of you.  You will find it.  Leave a security element in place.  Take the rest of your chalk on foot to the crash.  Check for survivors.  Secure the area.  All other chalks will follow.  Over.

**SHADOW:** *gets static from his radio*

**ROUGE:** 25, do you read me?  Over.

**SHADOW:** Roger that. *turns off radio* Mighty.  Cyrus.  Go get Mina.  Get Antoine.

The entire chalk gathered around.  Shadow spoke up.

**SHADOW:** Hey, there's a Black Hawk down.  Antoine, Geoffrey, you're gonna stay here.  Hold this corner and then exfil with the humvees.  Mighty, Cyrus, you're coming with me.  All right, let's go.  Hoo-ah?

**ALL:** Hoo-ah!

**GEOFFREY:** How come I got to stay back here?

**SHADOW:** Because you're dependable.  All right… *bursts 3 rounds and kills an echidna* … let's go!

The chalk got up and ran with Shadow, leaving Geoffrey St. John and Antoine Di'Colottee behind.  Rouge saw, from the other corner, the whole chalk leaving the corner.  She hope's they'll be okay.

**GEOFFREY:** I hate being dependable, man.

Antoine and Geoffrey stayed back and shot their M249 SAWs at any Dark Legion echidna that came by.

DEEP IN ECHIDNAPOLICE

Deep in the city, Shadow's chalk move forward.  They walk slowly through a small dirt road neighborhood.  On the road, parallel on the left side of them are a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas.  Neither side knows the other is there.  Bernie's voice appears in Shadow's radio.

**BERNIE: **Juliet 25, hostiles advancing, parallel west to your position.  Be advised, women and children among them.  Over.

**SHADOW:** *whispering* Hit the wall.

The whole chalk leans their backs toward the walls of the buildings and they slowly move forward.  Ahead at the end of the road is a Dark Legion echidna with a huge machine gun.

Shadow pointed forward and Trevor began walking closer to the edge of the wall.  He took a small peak.  The echidna saw Trevor and began firing at him!  Trevor quickly stepped back.  An RPG then fired at them!

**TREVOR:** Incoming!

The RPG just hit the wall of the building.  To advantage, it left a huge cloud of white smoke for the Rangers to hide in.

**SHADOW:** Grenade!

Griff the Goat threw a grenade at the echidna.  It hit the ground 5 feet in front of the echidna.  Shadow also threw a grenade and also missed.

The echidna kept on firing.  Suddenly, Bernie's Little Bird, backed by Rob O's the Hedge's Little Bird, start strafing everyone.  The echidna was shot in the face and died.

**SHADOW:** Go.

The Rangers ran out and began firing at more echidnas.  It was a matter of seconds when the echidnas retreated and the chalk continued moving toward the crash site.

AT THE TARGET BUILDING

Rangers Rouge and Knuckles met up with Delta's Tails and Rosemary at the front door of the building.

**ROSEMARY:** We still got guys inside.

**TAILS:** All right.  All right.  I'm going to go to the crash.

**ROSEMARY:** You take the rest of the team.  I'll finish loading the prisoners.

**ROUGE:** Negative!  We'll proceed to the crash site together!  Secure the perimeter, wait for the humvees.  Right, sir?

**KNUCKLES:** Roger that.

**ROUGE:** Follow my lead. *notices Tails is daydreaming* Sergeant, are you receiving me?

**TAILS:** *looks at Rouge* Yeah, I heard you.  We should be leaving soon.

An explosion erupted next to the humvees!!!  No furry died, but they were all in shock.

**KNUCKLES: **All right, we need to move out now!  I'll finish loading the prisoners and pick you up at the crash site!

**ROSEMARY:** All right.

**ROUGE:** Let's move out!

**TAILS:** Moving out now!

Tails, Rosemary, and Rouge ran out leaving Knuckles alone.

Delta Force and the Rangers ran away from the humvees and started heading to the crash site.  Only the hummer column stayed with the humvees.

SOMEHWERE ELSE

Shadow's chalk continued moving forward.

SOMEHWERE ELSE

The Rangers and Deltas moved into a narrow neighborhood.  An echidna popped out from behind a window and started shooting down at the furry soldiers.

**ROUGE:** Eight 'o'clock!

Sonic fired up at the echidna.  He missed and the echidna ran back inside.  A bunch of echidnas appeared ahead of the street and fired at the soldiers.  Rouge shot and killed two of the echidnas!  It was a whole hell firefight!

Not too far away, Tails and Manic fired their rifles at any echidna they see.

**TAILS:** Hey, Manic, stay away from the walls.

Manic nodded his head.  A few rounds tried to shoot at him, but they missed.  Manic noticed an echidna trying to shoot him, but Manic fired back and killed the echidna.  All of a sudden, an RPG launched off at Manic.  He quickly noticed it coming!  Luckily, it hit a pillar and it ricocheted away.  Manic fell on his butt and back as the rocket just flew right above him.  It exploded on the wall behind him.

Tails felt the wind of the blast behind him.  He turned around and saw the explosion but no Manic.

**TAILS:** Hey, Manic!

Manic walked out of the black smoke with charcoal streaked across his face.

**TAILS:** You okay?

**MANIC:** Yeah!

AT THE TARGET BUILDING

The five hummers and three trucks filled up with the furry soldiers.  Knuckles got in the passenger front seat of the leading hummer.  Since Espio wasn't there, Metal-Sonic sat in the drivers seat.

**KNUCKLES:** Let's go, Metal. *in radio* C-2, convoy's moving out.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Roger that.

The humvees and trucks began driving away from the building.  They can see a bunch of echidnas running to them.

**KNUCKLES: **Metalla, look at these jerks!  These idiots!  Go, go!  Right, Metal, right!

Metal-Sonic turned right and the rest of the vehicles followed.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey St. John and Antoine Di'Colottee were still left behind at the corner.  Antoine is firing, but Geoffrey notices the humvees are leaving.

**GEOFFREY:** Antoine, the convoy is leaving!  Hey, Antoine!

**ANTOINE:** What?

**GEOFFREY:** I think they've forgotten us!

**ANTOINE:** What?

**GEOFFREY:** *pause* It doesn't matter!

Geoffrey fired at more echidnas, and so did Antoine.

INT. JOC

Max and Elias watch in fear at the crashed Black Hawk.  Soon, they see a bunch of Dark Legion echidnas running toward it on the roofs and in the dirt roads.  Super 63 have pilots VonSchlemer and Cat.

**VONSCHLEMER:** *from speakers* 63, confirm.  Dels are moving in on all sides.  They need help now.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* Indigenous personnel advancing to Tikal crash site.

**ELIAS:** Say again.  Over.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* A lot of echidnas closing in.

**MAX: ***stands up* How far is chalk four from the crash site?

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* Six blocks, sir.

**MAX: **Well, they need to haul ass!

AT THE CRASH

Inside of the Black Hawk, both Tikal Echidna and Ray the Flying Squirrel are dead.  Yanar and Caninestein are wounded with their backs broken.  Nack slowly struggled to climb out of the helicopter with his M4 rifle.  As he got out, he saw a 10-year-old echidna running to him with a gun.  Nack just simply burst 3 rounds at him and he fell dead.  Nack climbed out of the Black Hawk and instantly met rapid fire from the roofs of the buildings around him.  Nack looked through the scope of his rifle and shot and killed one echidna.  He then turned and shot and killed more echidnas around him.

INT. JOC

Max watches carefully as he sees Nack firing on the echidnas, trying to protect the Black Hawk.

AT THE CRASH

Nack kills more echidnas.  Suddenly, a bullet hit Nack in the thigh and elbow!  He struggled to aim his rifle at more echidnas.

An echidna fired an RPG at Nack, but it completely missed.  Nack shot and killed the two echidnas that fired the RPG.  The then killed another echidna.****


	10. Chalk Four Advances

Deep in the city, Shadow's chalk ran and ran down the streets to get to the crash site.  With Shadow are Griff, Cyrus, Mina, Hawking, Trevor, Mighty, and Aleena.  They run and run through the streets and stop every few seconds, and run again.  Then they stopped again.  Shadow pointed his thumb forward.  Mighty, Trevor, and Cyrus ran forward.  Soon, a bullet shot out of nowhere and hit Mighty's hand!

**MIGHTY:** Gah! *drops rifle*

**SHADOW:** Mighty, are you okay?

Mighty got up and began running to get his rifle.  Shadow saw an echidna pop out of a door and began to aim his AK-47 at Mighty!

**SHADOW:** No, don't go back!

Shadow quickly shot the echidna five times and the echidna fell dead!

Soon, more echidnas appeared in the streets and the chalk shot at them!  The chalk ran forward.  Shadow peaked over a corner of a building and looked in an alley.  He noticed a civilian echidna woman in the alley screaming at Shadow.

**SHADOW:** Get down!  Get down!

Suddenly, bullets shot at Shadow but missed.  Shadow noticed a bunch of echidnas shooting everywhere!  It was a whole fire fight again!  Shadow was trapped in the alley as the rest of his chalk was outside on the other end of the street.

Aleena and Trevor both notice a whole truck of echidnas coming.

**TREVOR:** Technicals!

**ALEENA:** Got them!

Trevor fired his M249 SAW's at them, and Aleena fired her M-16A2 at them!  Many died from Aleena and Trevor's bullets.

Shadow, still trapped in the alley from the flying bullets, shot more.

Mighty, however, was unable to shoot.  His entire left hand thumb was completely ripped right off.  It is dangling from only a single centimeter of flesh!

**MIGHTY:** *whimpering*

Cyrus is trying to flip it back on so he can wrap a cloth bandage around it.

**TREVOR:** Six o'clock!  Move!  Move!

Trevor and Aleena got up and hid behind a ruined car.  They shot from there.  A whole truck of echidna machine gunners drove down the street, stopped, and began firing at the Rangers.  Shadow, still trapped, continued to shoot.

Trevor and Aleena had the best angle for shooting the truck, so they started shooting at the truck.  Aleena shot and shot until she saw the echidna machine gunner flail his arms out and jumped backward.  Trevor's rapid-fire M249 shot the gas tank of the truck and it exploded!  The explosion also killed more echidnas around it.

Since those echidnas were dead, Shadow was free!

**MINA: **Go, go, go!

Shadow ran out of the alley and back to his chalk!

**MINA:** Go, go!

All of a sudden, a crowd of over thousands upon thousands of echidnas suddenly appeared.  They walked down the street toward the Rangers!

**TREVOR:** Come on!

Shadow decided now was the time to just go on and head to the crash site!  Shadow ran next to a building and peaked over to see if it's clear, it is.  Shadow, Griff, Cyrus, Hawking, Trevor, Mighty, and Aleena ran around the building and down the empty street, completely leaving Mina Mongoose behind!

**ALEENA:** Mina, leaving!

Mina ran.

**ALEENA:** Mina!  Come on!

Shadow's chalk was out of sight as they ran down the street.  Suddenly, Mina found herself trapped in the same alley that Shadow was trapped in!  This time, she is all alone and up against thousands of echidnas closing in on her!

Mina ran and ran, but there was no where for Mina to go.  Trapped.  Trapped like a rat!  Mina knew she was going to die, until she accidentally ran into an unlock door and fell inside the building.

EXT

Outside, a Dark Legion kid and his father, another Dark Legion member, walked to the building Mina was in and started shooting it!

INT

The bullets missed Mina.  Mina looked over and noticed a civilian woman with her children inside, staring at her oddly.

EXT

The father and child kept on shooting the building up.

INT

The bullets missed.  Mina got up and locked the door.

EXT

The father was out of bullets.

INT

Mina held her index finger over her lips and made a shush sound quietly.  After a while the woman echidna nodded her head.  Mina smiled.  She slowly walked through the house, past the echidnas.  The echidnas continued to stare at her.  Mina stopped, looked at the echidnas and slowly waved her hand.  One of the kids waved back.

Mina opened a crack in a different door and looked out.  She saw no one around, so she stepped out.  Her boot instantly met sand and she slipped.  Then the Dark Legion kid saw Mina and fired at her.  Since Mina slipped, the bullets missed her and accidentally shot his father to death!

The kid got up and ran to his dying father.  Mina got up and aimed her rifle at the kid and began to pull the trigger.  She stopped just short to see the child cry over his soon-to-be-dead father.  Mina just stared.  She didn't have any time to be sympathetic, so she just simply ran leaving the child alive.

EXT. SOMEWHERE ELSE

Somewhere else in the city, the humvee column drove and drove down dirt streets escorted by two Little Birds.  The humvees are taking heavy enemy fire from all directions, causing them to drive faster and faster.  Metal-Sonic is driving the lead humvee with Knuckles in the front seat next to him.  Rotor's voice sounded out of the humvees radio.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Uniform 64, Left turn.  Left turn.

Too late, the humvees passed the street they had to turn left on.

**KNUCKLES:** *yelling in radio* Romeo 64, I need to know before I get to the goddamn street!

Ranger Mildred Rabbit, on the M50 machine gun, is shot and killed.  She falls in the humvee.

**ROTOR: ***from radio* You have to slow down.  There's a delay.  From the time directions are relayed from surveillance to JOC, then to me.  Over.

Ranger Katela the Huntress gets up on the M50 and takes over the dead Mildred's position.

**KNUCKLES:** *yelling in radio* We can't slow down!  We're taking heavy enemy fire!  We can't slow down!

INT. HANGER – ARMY BASE

Back at the Army Base, the remaining furry Rangers and Deltas listen to the intercom radios of what's happening.  Remington, with the cast on, is one of the furries listening to the whole battle.  He stands wide-eyed in shock of what he's hearing.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Bobby, I'm getting information from Orion surveillance above.

**KNUCKLES:** *yelling, from radio* So get me my fucking direction to the crash site!

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Bobby, hold on.  I no longer have the best view of your route.

**KNUCKLES:** *yelling, from radio* Then get your ass in the right place, goddamn it!

Remington can't believe what is happening.

INT. JOC

**MAX:** What in the hell is the status of Espio's humvees?

**ELIAS:** *in radio* Colonel Rotor, ETA to base, Espio's column.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* ETA to base momentarily.

EXT. ARMY BASE

Espio and his three humvees are still driving to the base with the injured Fiona and the dead Emerson, still lying in Arrakis' lap.  Arrakis is dripping tears from his eyes.  They soon make it.  Fling the Cat, the Ranger at the gate, saw them coming.

**FLING: **Open the gate.

The gate opened as the three humvees entered in.  Once in, they stopped right outside the hanger where they are met by hundreds of running furries.

The soldiers carried the dead Emerson out of the humvee.  Remington stood there wide-eyed in shock.  He could not believe what he was seeing.  A couple of furries are looking over Fiona on a stretcher.

**SARA:** Fiona.  Fiona, can you hear me?

**OJISAN:** Get her to a medic.

Arrakis looks down at Fiona like he's about to burst in tears.

INT. HUMVEE

Sonic speaks inside the humvee and sees that it is scattered with used bullet sockets and blood.  What a mess!


	11. Evacuating The Wounded

AT THE CRASH

Nack struggled and struggled to keep himself balanced.  He still leans right next to the crashed Black Hawk and still continues to look through his scope to kill echidnas.  He's bleeding from his forehead and arms and is nearly out of breath.  He looks like he is about to die very soon.

Bernie's Little Bird flies down and land by the crashed Black Hawk.

INT. JOC

Max and the others see the Little Bird land next to the Black Hawk on their monitors.

**BERNIE: ***from speakers* Star 41 is at the crash site to evacuate the injured.  Over.

**JULES: ** *from speakers* Roger that.

CLOSE TO THE CRASH

Shadow's chalk stopped by a corner near the crash site.  Shadow held up his arm indicating the "halt" signal.  The chalk stops behind Shadow.  Shadow peaks over the corner of a building and can see the Black Hawk.  He signals his chalk to move forward.  They slowly run toward the Black Hawk.  An echidna runs out to shot them, but Shadow instantly shoots him first.  Everyone stops by a wall and they peak over at the crashed helicopter.

AT THE CRASH

The Little Bird pilots Bernie Hedgehog and Locke Echidna run to the hurt Nack.

**LOCKE:** Nack!

Shadow's chalk run in closer to the Black Hawk and they hide in a porch of one of the ruin buildings around it.

Locke and Bernie help carry Nack on his feet and toward the Black Hawk.

**LOCKE:** I got you.  Easy.

Shadow's chalk begins shooting at the echidnas.

**SHADOW:** Mighty, are you alright?

Mighty nods his head.

**SHADOW:** Mighty, Griff, with me!  Cover fire, now!  Full cover!

Shadow, Mighty, and Griff ran out while everyone gave them cover fire.

The three ran to another part outside of the building.  Shadow can notice Locke and Bernie carrying Nack.  He runs to Bernie.

**SHADOW:** Bernie, how many are in there?

**BERNIE:** Two pilots are dead, two crew chiefs are wounded!  This weasel's hurt bad.  We gotta get him out of here now!

**SHADOW:** All right!  Go ahead!

Bernie and Locke carried Nack to the Little Bird.  Shadow looked inside the cockpit to see the dead Tikal and Ray.

The Little Bird took off with the injured Nack inside and they headed back to base.

As the Little Bird flew off, a truck of echidnas drove to the crash site.  They started firing their machine guns at Shadow's chalk.  By the time they got close enough, Wes Weasley stepped out of a porch of a ruined building and fired an RPG at the truck!

AT THE CRASH

The only thing that drove to Shadow was a truck on fire with dead echidnas inside.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* 26, this is 25.  Was that you shooting up the technicals?  Over.

**WES WEASLEY:** *in radio* This is 26.  Roger that.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Wes Weasley, take the southeast corner.  We're setting up a perimeter.  Over.

**WES WEASLEY:** This is 26.  Roger that.  Moving there now. *to own chalk* Move out!

Wes Weasley's chalk ran out of the building and began heading to the southeast corner building.  On the way, Ranger Wynmacher is instantly shot and killed.

AT THE CRASH

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Captain Rouge, Captain Rouge, come in!

IN THE ALLEY SOMEHWERE ELSE

Rouge's set of Rangers and Deltas are still in the small neighborhood shooting at the echidnas around them.

**ROUGE:** *in radio* Go ahead 25.  This is 64.

**SHADOW:** We got two wounded and we got both the pilots dead in the chopper!  We need a medivac over here now!

**ROUGE:** *in radio* 25, tell them it's too hot to land a bird.  You got to secure the perimeter first.  Over.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Roger that.  Where are the humvees?

**ROUGE:** *in radio* Be advised, 25, the convoy will be there.  They're encountering a lot of resistance.  64 out.


	12. The Roadblock

The five humvees and three trucks continued driving down the streets.  Rosemary is inside of one of the trucks, shooting all the echidnas she can see.  An echidna shoots Katela on the lead humvee.  Katela falls through dead.

**KNUCKLES:** Get the 50 up!

Rocket the Sloth gets up on the M50 and continues shooting.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* you should see the crash directly ahead.

**KNUCKLES:** *yelling in radio* All I see is a roadblock!

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** *in radio* All right, I'll have to figure out another way.

IN THE STREETS

The hummers drove and drove.  Soon, Rocket the Sloth is shot in the head and killed.  He falls in dead.  Then an RPG hits one of the trucks and half of Rosemary comes shooting out the back!  She lays in the street bleeding to death!

The hummers stopped and echidnas start shooting down at them from the roofs!  Metal-Sonic gets out of the drivers seat of the lead humvee.  He shoots his M-16A2 up at an echidna and shoots him to death.  Knuckles got out of the humvee too and spoke in his radio.

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Give me a defensive perimeter so we can load the wounded.

All the furries got out and started shooting up at the echidnas on the roofs.  Vector shot up and killed a few echidnas.  His magazine was empty so he removed it, pulled out a new magazine, tapped on his kevlog to compress the rounds, and loaded it in his M-16A2.  He stopped short when he saw Rosemary's hand on the ground, but no arm!  He picked it up and put it in his gear pack.

**PALADIN:** Fire your weapon, Vector!

Vector and Paladin shot their weapons at more echidnas.

Knuckles, in shock, walked to Rosemary bleeding in the road.  Her entire body from the stomach down was blown right off and her right hand was gone.  Knuckles knelled down to her and she took hold on Knuckles' hand.

**ROSEMARY:** T-tell my son… I'll be o… okay…

Knuckles was just about to cry when he saw Rosemary turn her head to the side and closed her eyes.

**KNUCKLES:** Vector!

Vector ran to Knuckles and Rosemary.

**KNUCKLES:** Medic!

Amadeus Prower got up and ran to Knuckles.

**AMADEUS:** Hoo-ah!

Vector and Amadeus lofted the dead Rosemary and slid her in the back of the truck.

Meanwhile, Bunnie Rabbot is at the corner of a building next to the humvees.  She shots and shots, killing a lot of echidnas.  All of a sudden…

BANG!

A bullet hits Bunnie in the back!  She fell forward with blood drooling from her mouth!  She died once she hit the ground!

Metal-Knuckles saw Bunnie fall dead.  He turned and shot the echidna that shot her.  He ran and knelled down to her.

**METAL-KNUCKLES:** Medic!  Medic! *to Bunnie* Bunnie!

Bunnie laid there motionless.

**METAL-KNUCKLES:** Help me pick her up!

Vector, Amadeus, and Metal-Knuckles picked up the dead Bunnie and carried her to the humvees.

INT. C-2

**KNUCKLES:** *from radio* Get us off this fucking street!  Where's the crash site?  Say again.

**ROTOR:** *in radio* Keep going straight 200 meters.

**KNUCKLES:** *from radio* Roger that.

IN THE STREETS

Knuckles climbed back into his humvee in the passenger side.

**KNUCKLES:** Let's go!  Let's go, goddamn it, let's go!

The wounded and the survivors loaded back in the humvees and trucks and the drove off again!

EXT. TARGET BUILDING

Unlike the streets and crash site, back at the target building was all quiet.  One echidna ran in the street.  It was soon shot and killed.

That's right, Geoffrey St. John and Antoine Di'Colottee are STILL left behind outside the building.  It is all quiet and boring where they are.  After a pause of silence, Geoffrey spoke up.

**GEOFFREY:** Hey, Tony.

**ANTOINE:** What?

**GEOFFREY: **Come here.

Antoine leaned right next to Geoffrey.

**GEOFFREY:** Humvees ain't coming back, dude.

**ANTOINE:** *confused* What? *pause* Were we supposed to go to them?

**GEOFFREY:** I thought they were supposed to come to us.

**ANTOINE:** Shit.  You know, I think we're supposed to go to them.

**GEOFFREY:** Shit.

**ANTOINE:** *pause* Okay.  Let's go to the crash site.

**GEOFFREY:** Okay.  Just don't fire that thing so close to my head.  I can barely hear as it is.

**ANTOINE:** Okay, move out.

Antoine and Geoffrey left their position and started running down the silent streets all alone.  Both of them have their M249 SAWs ready to fire if they see any echidna.  They soon did!

Both Geoffrey and Antoine ducked behind some rubble and fired rapidly at the echidnas they see ahead!  Geoffrey shot and killed a bunch of echidnas!

**ANTOINE **Shit!  Get down!

Antoine aimed his machine gun at a ruin door and shot some echidnas coming out of it.  He didn't realize that the barrel of his gun was directly next to Geoffrey's ear!  Antoine stopped.

**GEOFFREY:** *almost deaf* *yelling with rage* Aah!  What did I tell you?  I swear to god, you do that again I'll—

Antoine fired again and killed more echidnas!

**GEOFFREY:** Aah!

Antoine stopped once they were dead.  He knelled down to Geoffrey.

**ANTOINE:** You okay?  Geoffrey.

Geoffrey looked up at Antoine.

**ANTOINE:** You all right?

**GEOFFREY:** *loudly* WHAT???


	13. Search & Rescue Team

Black Hawk helicopter Super 68 is flying to the crash site.  The pilots are Maria and Gerald Robotnik.

**MARIA:** Search and rescue bird on station inserting medics.

The Black Hawk hovered over the crashed Black Hawk.  They dropped ropes for the medics to slide down.

Shadow's chalk fired and killed all the echidnas they see around them.  Three echidnas are running up the stairs with RPGs. They are heading to the roof of the buildings to shoot down the Black Hawk.

Pachacamac and Lara-Le are inside of the 68 Black Hawk.

**LARA-LE:** Go, go!

Pachacamac grabs hold of the rope and slides down.

A few other echidnas are shooting bullets at the hovering Black Hawk.  They are hit.

**MARIA:** *in radio* Son of a bitch.  C-2, this is 68.  We've been hit.

INT. C-2

**JULES:** *in radio* Super 68, there is smoke coming from the top of your rotor.  Advise you to come out now.

INT. SUPER 68

**MARIA:** *in radio* Roger.  Dropping last furry.

Lara-Le grabbed hold of the rope and began sliding down.

OUTSIDE

The three echidnas make it to the roof to shoot down the Black Hawk.  They hide behind some ruble to shoot them down by surprise, but Maria saw them!

**MARIA:** Henry, I got dels with RPGs at 12:00.  Can you see them?

**HARRY:** Got them.  Give me 90 degrees left.

The echidnas popped out of their hiding places to shoot down the Black Hawk.  Maria and Gerald flew the Black Hawk around and Harry shot the echidnas to death with his M60 machine guns!  Before they got to fire their RPG, those three echidnas we're nothing but scattered body parts!

The RPG accidentally fired and just hit the ground.

**MARIA:** 68 coming out.

Maria and Gerald flew out and away.

**JULES:** *from radio* Super 68 is out.  Over.

Pachacamac and Lara-Le climbed into the crashed Black Hawk and saw the wounded Yanar and Caninestein.

OUTSIDE

Shadow and Mighty ran to a small hiding area close to the Black Hawk.  Already in the area are Aleena, Hawking, and Trevor.  Shadow spoke in his radio.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Hey, Pachacamac, what's the situation in there?

INT. SUPER 61

Pachacamac and Lara-Le are inside trying to help Yanar and Caninestein.

**PACHACAMAC:** *in radio* Both pilots are dead. *pause* 25, we can't move these guys, Shady.  We'll kill them just carrying them. *to Lara-Le* Stabilize in here?

**LARA-LE:** Roger.

**PACHACAMAC:** *in radio* Stabilizing in the bird.  Repeat, stabilizing in here.  Over.

OUTSIDE

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Understood, Pachacamac.  We got you covered.  Over.

INT. C-2

**JULES:** *in radio* Super 64, come inbound and take Tikal's position.

INT. SUPER 64

In the Super 64 Black Hawk are pilots Amy Rose and Chaos 0.

**AMY:** *in radio* Roger.  64 is inbound.

Amy is unaware of what will happen to her from that point to later on!


	14. Super Six Four Down

Amy Rose and Chaos 0 flew down toward the city.  Since Tikal was gone, they are taking over where she left off.

NOT TO FAR AWAY

A few echidnas with RPGs are running to where the Black Hawk will soon fly over.

IN THE AIR

Amy and Chaos 0 just continued to fly… unaware of what will happen to them!

NOT TO FAR AWAY

The echidnas stopped running and they shot up two RPGs!

IN THE AIR

The first RPG hit the fin of the Black Hawk!  The other one just passed by.  Black smoke trailed from the tail of the Black Hawk, but stayed balanced.

**JULES:** *from radio* Super 64, you all right?

**AMY:** *in radio* This is Super 64.  We're good.

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** *in radio* You sure?  You look like you got clipped pretty good.

INT. SUPER 64

Amy looked at her instrument panels and they show they are okay.

**AMY:** Instrument panels are okay.  No, we're good.  Got a slight vibration in the pedals, but we're good.

INT. C-2

**JULES:** *in radio* All right, put her down on the airfield, Super 64.  Have it checked out just to be safe.

IN THE AIR

**AMY:** *in radio* Roger.

Amy and Chaos 0 flew around and began heading back to the Army base.  They didn't know that the tail rotor is starting to spark wildly.

**AMY:** Hey, I'm getting a lot of movement in these pedals.  Check the systems again.

They continued to fly.  Then they started to swerve left and right as they flew.  More sparks erupted from the tail rotor.  Suddenly, boom, the tail rotor was gone!

**AMY:** We lost the tail rotor!  It's gone!

The Black Hawk started spinning clockwise out of control like Tikal's Black Hawk did!

INT. JOC

Max Acorn stood wide-eyed when he saw Amy's Black Hawk spinning out of control on the monitors!

**AMY:** *from speakers* 64 is going down!  64 is going in hard!

IN THE CITY

The Black Hawk began descending into a small empty marketplace.

**AMY: **64 going down!

INT. JOC

Max watched as the Black Hawk started falling!

**AMY:** *from radio* We're going down!  AAH!

The Black Hawk hit the ground!  The speakers gave out static once it crashed!

Max couldn't move.  He finally turned his head and looked at Elias.

**MAX:** Get Espio's column back out there.  They need to get to Rose's crash site.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* We got another bird down.

**MAX:** I want them out of there! *pause* All of them!

IN THE CITY

Somewhere else in the city, the Rangers and Deltas from are caught in a gunfight!  Rouge's chalk and Tails' chalk are separated 20 feet.  A Dark Legion echidna is shooting down at them from a window while others are driving around shooting at them.

**TAILS:** *in radio* Captain Rouge, we got to move or we're going to get pinned down!

**ROUGE:** *in radio* We're moving just as fast as we can!  You let me do my job and you do yours.  Over.

They all continued to shoot and shoot, killing more echidnas.  Suddenly, Silver-Sonic is shot in the chest!  He falls back in Rouge with oil spilling everywhere.  He begins shaking wildly.

**SILVER-SONIC:** Fuck!  Fuck!  I fucking knew--

Rouge holds Silver-Sonic still.

**ROUGE:** Silver-Sonic, stay down!  Medic!

WITH TAILS

Tails is now tired of waiting!

**TAILS:** Fuck this! *in radio* Captain Rouge, I'll take out the threat in the window!  We'll rally point at the gray building.  Coming through, Captain!

**ROUGE:** *in radio* Sergeant—

**TAILS:** All right, let's move!  Move!  Move!

Tails with his Rangers and Deltas, including Manic, ran out of their cover spots and ran toward a small land bump.

**TAILS:** Cover me!

All the furries gave Tails cover fire.  Tails ran on top of the land bump with a grenade in his hand.  He pulled the pin and threw the grenade!  Once thrown, he jumped back behind the land bump.

The window exploded!  A few bloody pieces of the echidna's body parts were blown out of the window!

**TAILS:** Let's go, let's move!

**MANIC:** Moving out!

Tails and his furries got up and ran to Rouge and her furries.  Then they all began running toward the gray building.

**TAILS:** Friendlies!  Friendlies coming through!

Tails and his set of furries ran inside.  Manic ran inside and began breathing hard.  He had no idea what he has gotten himself into!

**TAILS:** Let's go!  Move up!  Move up!

Rouge and her set of furries ran to Tails.  They began entering the building.

A truck of echidnas drove by.  Tails quickly began to shot them.  Before Tails killed one, they already fired an RPG at the furries!  The rocket flew off.  It missed the furries but it hit the wall next to Rangers Hershey the Cat and Charmy Bee!  The RPG's shrapnel scattered all over Hershey and Charmy and killed them!

All the furries, wounded and killed, entered and were carried inside the gray building.  Rouge got angry at Tails!

**ROUGE:** *yelling* What the fuck are you doing out there?

**TAILS:** *yelling* I'm doing my job!  Now we got to get to that crash site!  We got to get out on that street and we got to move!

Rouge got up and walked angrily to Tails.

**TAILS:** And you have to keep up, ma'am!

**ROUGE:** *angrily* Don't you ever give me orders, Sergeant!  We are combat ineffective, you understand me?  We got too many damn wounded to move!

**TAILS:** Then give me some of your shooters and I'll circle us to the bird!

Rouge looked around for someone.  Her eyes then caught Manic leaning next to a pole.

**ROUGE:** Manic!  You're with Chalk Four?

**MANIC:** Yes, ma'am!

**ROUGE:** All right, hook up with Delta!  Rejoin with Sergeant Shadow.  The rest of you furries, secure this position!  Treat the wounded, we'll wait for the convoy!  Then we'll rally at the crash site.  Roger!

Tails stood up.

**TAILS:** My guys, let's go!

Tails and his set of Delta furries and Manic began to head out.

AT THE CRASH SITE

The Black Hawk crashed in a small marketplace.  The crash took out a wall in a building, leaving a huge hole.  Inside of the crashed Black Hawk are pilots Chaos 0 and Amy Rose with sniper Drago Wolf.  Neither one are moving.

Above the crash, the Super 62 Black Hawk flew in and hovered over the crashed Black Hawk.  Reminder, Sonia Hedgehog and Lupe Wolf are the pilots and they have Delta snipers Ari Ram and Athair Echidna.

As they hovered over, Amy Rose began blinking her eyes.  Then she fully opened them and noticed the Black Hawk above her.  Chaos 0 and Drago are both dead.

**SONIA:** *in radio* C-2, I have two Delta snipers, Athair and Ari, volunteering to secure crash site two.  Over.

**JULES:** *from radio* No, Super 62, negative that request.  Can't risk another bird.  We don't see anything moving down there now, we don't even know if anyone's alive.

Sonia just made a sigh grunt.

**JULES:** *from radio* A ground team is being organized to go in now.

**SONIA:** *in radio* ETA on ground team?  Over.

**JULES:** *from radio* Uh, unknown.  Not long.  Do what you can from the air.

Sonia and Lupe just hovered over the crash site.  Amy Rose looked up at them, shielding her eyes from the dust and wind.

INT. HANGER – ARMY BASE

Arrakis, Sonic, and Espio gathered around at the opening of the hangar.  Arrakis looks sad.

**ESPIO:** All right, gather around!  Rose's 64 is down.  We're going back in to get her!

**ARRAKIS: **That's crazy.  Is there anyone alive on that?

**ESPIO:** Doesn't matter, no one gets left behind you know that.

**SONIC:** We're wasting time here.

**ESPIO:** All right, refit and max out ammo and grenades, you got five!

Remington Echidna walks to them wearing his full battle uniform and readied rifle.

**ESPIO: **Remington, where the hell do you think you're going?

**REMINGTON:** With you guys.

**ESPIO:** Not with that cast on, you're not.

Remington pulled out his dagger.  He slid it under his cast, over his skin.  It looks like he is about to completely cut his cast right off!

**ESPIO:** All right, all right, all right.  Go get your k-pot.

Espio walked up to Arrakis.

**ESPIO: **Hey, talk to me.

**ARRAKIS:** I can't go back out there.

**ESPIO:** Arrakis, everyone feels the same way you do.  All right?  It's what you do right now that makes a difference.  It's your call.  Hoo-ah?

Espio walked away, leaving Arrakis alone.

**ARRAKIS:** *sadly* Hoo-ah.

Inside, a whole set of furries loaded up their weapons and gathering their gear.  Sonic walked up to Espio and tapped his shoulder.

**SONIC:** It'll probably help to wash the blood out of the humvees.

Sonic walked away.

Arrakis stayed where he was as he watched the three humvees beginning to leave.  An Army Ranger, Himon Echidna, ran out of the hanger and to the lead humvee.  Espio stopped the humvee when Himon came.

**HIMON:** Sergeant Espio!  Sergeant Espio!  Can I go, sir?

**ESPIO:** You got some ammo?

**HIMON: **Roger that, Sarge.

**ESPIO:** Hop in!

Himon got inside of the humvee.  Espio looked out the window backward, watching Arrakis stand there.  He's about to let the humvee column leave without him.  Two Little Birds, carrying Delta Force, took off and began to fly away with the humvees.

Espio closed the door to the humvee he's in.  He looked through the side-view mirror and he saw what he didn't believe he saw.  He saw Arrakis grunt, put on his kevlog, and load up his weapon!

Then he saw Arrakis running to them as they began to leave.

**ARRAKIS: **Wait!  Wait!

The trailing humvee driver, Gala-Na, stopped so Arrakis could catch up.

**GALA-NA:** Let's go, Arrakis!  Get in!

Arrakis got in the humvee.  The three humvees and two Little Birds flew out of the base and back toward Echidnapolice.

BACK IN ECHIDNAPOLICE

In a quiet, empty street in Echidnapolice, Antoine and Geoffrey are still all alone trying to get to the cash site.  They both stopped at the edge of a building when they came to a fork in the road.

**ANTOINE:** *whisper* Which way?

Antoine pointed left, and then pointed right.  Geoffrey thought, then looked right.

**GEOFFREY:** *loudly* THAT WAY, I THINK!!!

**ANTOINE:** *whisper angrily* Not so fucking loud!

They both soon notice a donkey just walking through the road.  They just simply let it pass.

Antoine ran across the street, soon followed by the deaf Geoffrey.  They ran and hid behind a car.

NOT TO FAR AWAY

Not to far away, Mina Mongoose is still all alone as she wanders through the streets.  She then notices a donkey walking through the streets, the SAME donkey that Antoine and Geoffrey saw not too long ago.

**MINA:** *worried* Nice donkey.

She just pats its nose and runs across the street… unaware that Antoine and Geoffrey are across the street, too!

ACROSS THE STREET

Mina ran across the street.

Geoffrey and Antoine saw her, but they think she's an echidna.  Geoffrey opened fire on Mina!

Mina quickly dodged out and ducked behind a car.  None of Geoffrey's bullets hit her.  Antoine and Geoffrey got their SAWs ready for another shooting if they see her.

Mina hid behind the car.  Then she thought to herself that those bullets didn't sound like a Kalashnikov.  It sounded more like a Mobian Army gun!  She peaked up from the car.

**MINA:** *calling out* Rangers?

Antoine went wide-eyed hearing that!

**ANTOINE:** *calling out* Who?

**MINA:** *calling out* It's Mina!  You fucking assholes!

Antoine used sign language to spell out "Mina" to Geoffrey.

**GEOFFREY:** Fuck.

**ANTOINE:** *calling out* Dude, we almost fucking killed you!  Well, come to us!

**MINA:** *calling out* Fuck you, come to me!

Antoine and Geoffrey got up and ran to a corner of a building.  Mina got up and joined them.  They all met at the outside building corner.

**GEOFFREY:** Sorry, Sarge!

**ANTOINE:** *angrily* Dude, there the fuck have you been?  Never mind, you brought NOD, right?

**MINA:** *angrily* No.  No, I didn't bring it.  You want to know why?  Because you said, "You're not going to need that, dude.  We're going to be back in a half an hour."

**ANTOINE:** Well, I wasn't saying it to you.

**MINA:** *to Geoffrey* Geoffrey, cover this way.

Mina pointed right.  Since Geoffrey wasn't looking at Mina, he didn't respond.

**ANTOINE:** Man, we're going to need night vision.

Mina tapped Geoffrey's shoulder.  Geoffrey looked back, but not at Mina.  He then looked at Mina.

**GEOFFREY:** *loudly* HUH???

**MINA:** What's the matter with you?

**GEOFFREY:** *loudly* HUH???

**ANTOINE:** Oh, he's deaf.  It's my fault.

Mina pointed to the right again.

**MINA:** *whispers* That way.

**ANTOINE:** We need to get out of here!

**MINA:** We can't be far from the crash.  Which way?

There was a pause.

**ANTOINE:** I thought you might know.  Let's move out.

Antoine got up and started running down the street.  Mina soon followed him, who is later followed by Geoffrey.

AT THE CRASH

Back at the crash, Aleena, Hawking, Trevor, Shadow, and Mighty are still in the small hiding area close to the Black Hawk.  They all shoot while Mighty speaks in his radio.

**MIGHTY:** *in radio* Geoffrey, Antoine?  Come in.  Over. *pause* Geoffrey, Antoine, come in, this is Mighty.  We need a position of the convoy.  Over.

Mighty elbows Shadow to get his attention.

**MIGHTY:** I can't raise them, Sergeant.  I can't raise them.

**ALEENA:** Sir, let's get the fuck out of here and evac!

An RPG hit the ground close to them.  Dirt just rained all over them.

**ALEENA:** Let's move out!

**SHADOW:** All right, back to the stronghold!

Shadow ran.

**SHADOW:** Come on!

An RPG hit the ground just barely missing Shadow.  Soon the others followed him inside of one of the buildings around the Black Hawk.

INT. JOC

Elias and Max are looking at a map of Echidnapolice on the wall.

**ELIAS:** Ground forces have occupied several buildings along Marehan Road but they're all spread out.

Elias points to a building next to the crash site on the map.

**ELIAS:** *cont.* Shadow's Chalk Four has set up a perimeter around Tikal's crash site here.

Elias point to a building closer to the building Shadow's chalk has occupied.

**ELIAS: ***cont.* We Weasley is in the adjacent structure.

Elias then pointed to a building pretty far away from Tikal's crash site.

**ELIAS:** Captain Rouge and about 40 furries, Rangers, are here, a couple blocks away.  They're banged up pretty bad.  She set up a casualty collection point, I… I… I don't they're going to be able to move.  Sergeant Tails and a small Delta team are moving from Rouge's position to the crash site as we speak.

Max was shocked by all the information he got.

BACK IN THE CITY

Tails and his set of Deltas and Ranger Manic are heading to the crash site… that is, if they get past that damn echidna on the machine gun blocking their path!

Each furry is on their belly as they try to shoot the machine gunner.  So far, all the Deltas tried but missed.  Tails looked at Delta furry Ms. Possum.

**TAILS: **Draw off fire!  When this asshole stops to reload, cover me!  Go!

**MS. POSSUM:** Sir!

Ms. Possum leaned over the corner of the building.  She peaked over and shot two rounds at the gunner which caused him to fire more.

**TAILS:** Again!

Ms. Possum fired another round and the machine gunner fired more.  She fired again and the machine gunner started wasting his bullets.  She fired her last round.

**MS. POSSUM:** Loading!

Ms. Possum removed the magazine to her M-4.  Tails saw the echidna on the machine gun ran out of bullets.

**TAILS:** Keep going!  Keep going!

Tails chocked up his rifle, but wouldn't fully chock up.

**TAILS: **I'm jammed!

Ms. Possum's reloading, Tails is jammed, and the rest of the Delta furries missed shooting the machine gunner… it was all up to Manic!!!

**MANIC:** I got it!

Manic ran out and ran toward the machine gunner echidna, leaving the entire Delta squad behind him!

**TAILS:** No, shit!

Another echidna joined the machine gunner echidna to reload.  They began reloading the machine gun slowly.

Manic fired and fired.  Then he fired his M203 grenade launcher, but missed!

The echidnas opened the bullet holder to load the new bullet chain in!

Manic reached in his gear for a new grenade for his launcher!

The gunners desperately loaded the new bullet chain in the gun!

Manic loaded the grenade in his launcher!

The echidnas loaded the machine gun!

Manic chocked his grenade launcher!

The gunners chocked the machine gun!

…

Manic quickly fired his grenade first and killed the echidnas!!!

Tails then noticed an RPG heading right toward Manic!

**TAILS:** RPG!

Manic saw it coming, so he ducked out of the way.  He fell in a small hole as the RPG hit the ground.  The dirt and debris from the RPG completely started to bury Manic in the hole.  Tails got up and began digging Manic out of the ground with his bare hands.  Soon, he got to Manic.  He brushed the dirt off of Manic face to see him open his eyes.

**TAILS:** You okay? *pause* You alright? *pause* You okay?

**MANIC:** Yeah.  I can hear bells ringing.

Tails laughed.

**TAILS:** Come on.

Tails helped Manic up on his feet.  The two began heading to the crash site again with the rest of the Delta Squadron.

FAR FROM CRASH SITE TWO

A whole mob of thousands of echidnas are running to Amy Rose's crash site!

INT. JOC

Sonia's voice is talking over the speakers.

**SONIA:** *from speakers* There's a crowd advancing six, seven blocks from the crash.  Athair and Ari again request permission to secure until convoy arrives.  Over.

Max didn't know what to say.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* General, crowds are in the hundreds now.  From where they are, they can see things clearer than any of us.  They know what they're asking.

Max was stumped.  He didn't know what to do!

**MAX:** Let me talk to them.

INT. SUPER 62

Inside of Super 62 are Athair Echidna and Ari Ram.  They're both wearing headset radios and can hear Max's voice from them.

**MAX:** *from radio* This is Acorn.  I want to make sure you all know what you're asking for, so say it out loud and clear.

**ARI:** *in radio* We're asking to go in and set up a perimeter until ground support arrives.

INT. JOC

**MAX:** *in radio* Then you realize that I cannot tell you when that might be, it could take quite a while.

INT. SUPER 62

**ATHAIR:** *in radio* Roger that.

**MAX:** *from radio* You still want to go in there?

**ARI:** *in radio* Yes, sir.

INT. JOC

Max paused to think.  He looked at Elias.  Soon, Elias nodded his head.  Max spoke in the radio again.

**MAX:** *in radio* Colonel Rotor.

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* Yes, General?

**MAX:** *in radio* It's your call.

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** Roger that. *pause* Sonia, *pause* put them in!

INT. SUPER 62

Sonia looked back at Athair and Ari and gave them a "thumbs up."

INT. SUPER 64

Amy looked up worriedly at Sonia's hovering Black Hawk over her.


	15. The Lost Convoy

Meanwhile, deep in Echidnapolice, the convoy is still driving quickly through the streets.  Echidnas all round them are firing at them.

**KNUCKLES:** Motherfucker.  Motherfucker.

They drove and drove.  In one of the trucks are Metal-Knuckles and Vector Crocodile.  Metal-Knuckles is driving and Vector is in the passenger seat next to him.  A bullet shot across Vector's leg, wounding him.

**VECTOR:** Aah!

A rocket launched off at them from the side.

**VECTOR:** RPG!

Metal-Knuckled turned and saw it coming… right toward him!  The rocket broke right through the truck door and impaled him through the torso!

Another RPG hit the ground next to one of the moving humvees.  The convoy finally stopped.  All of the furries got out and started shooting up at the echidnas on the roofs.

**KNUCKLES: **Set up your perimeter!

While the furries shot, Knuckles walked to the truck that was hit.  He opened the door to see oil splattered everywhere.  Metal-Knuckles hung in his seatbelts with his eyes closed as he was steaming.

**VECTOR:** There's a fucking rocket in him, sir.

**KNUCKLES:** Vector, calm down, goddamn it!  There's live ordinance, now get out!  Get out!

Vector stepped out of the truck.  Knuckles pulled the dead Metal-Knuckled out of the driver's seat of the truck.

**KNUCKLES:** Son of a bitch.

He laid Metal-Knuckles on the ground.  Padalwin and Vector lifted Metal-Knuckles up and put him in the back of the humvee.

**KNUCKLES:** All right, lift him up!  Lift him up!  Easy, easy!  All right, get him in there.  Good, good.  Easy, easy! *to Vector* Get in that truck and drive.

**VECTOR:** But I'm shot, Colonel.

**KNUCKLES:** Everybody's shot!  We need the prisoners!  Let's go!

INT. C-2

**ELIAS:** *from radio* Surveillance says to take Hawlwadig, then go straight.

**ROTOR:** *in radio* Knuckles, we need you to turn around and head back to Hawlwadig.

IN THE STREETS

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* You're sitting me!  We just came through there!  There's got to be a better route!

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** *in radio* That's the info I'm getting from JOC, you need to turn around and head back.

IN THE STREETS

Knuckles is about to enter into the lead humvee.  Metal-Sonic is in the driver's seat.  He is shooting all the echidnas around him with his 9mm handgun.

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Roger that.  Roger that. *turns off radio* I cannot believe this shit.  Turn us around, Metalla.

**METAL-SONIC:** They're going to get us fucking killed, sir!

**KNUCKLES:** Just get it over with!  Drive!

**METAL-SONIC:** Goddamn!

Metal-Sonic shifts into gear and begins to drive off.

**KNUCKLES:** Get us out of here, goddamn it, drive!

They drove off.  All of the humvees and trucks drove and drove through the streets.  Suddenly, an echidna fires a bullet and breaks the windshield in front of Metal-Sonic!  The glass reflects and gets into his eyes, blinding him!  He holds his eyes with his hands and shakes around in the seat like crazy!

**KNUCKLES: **Keep your foot on the gas!

Knuckles took a hold of the steering wheel next to him.

**KNUCKLES:** Keep your foot on the--

As they drove, a bullet is fired and it gets stuck in Knuckles' neck!

**KNCUKLES:** Ah!  Fucker!

The humvees continued driving.


	16. Two Furry Rescue Squad

At the Super 64 crash site, a bunch of echidnas ran to it from all four corners.  They shot their AK-47's rapidly at it.  Amy, still in the cockpit, felt the bullets shooting toward her!

**AMY:** Fuck!

She reached in the cockpit and pulled out an MP-5 submachine gun.  She chocked it up and set the selector switch to "3-Round Burst."

**AMY:** Shit.

A few echidnas ran toward her.  She held the MP-5 single-handedly and shot an echidna.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Sonia and Lupe's Super 62 Black Hawk have a soft touch down in a vacant area.  Once on the ground, Athair Echidna and Ari Ram ran out and began running toward the crash site.

**SONIA:** *in radio* C-2, Athair and Ari are on the deck.  Over.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Roger.

AT THE CRASH

Amy killed three more echidnas running toward her.  She shot from the Black Hawk out the windows and to the crowd of echidnas outside.

An echidna fired from a different angle.  She turned and tried to shot at that echidna but missed.

More echidnas came running to her.  She shot and killed them.  Then her MP-5 clicked.  She quickly removed the magazine and began putting a new one in.

The echidna from that different angle began running to Amy to kill her.  Suddenly, he was shot in the back by Ari Ram!

Ari Ram is armed with an M-4 Carbine with a 4x scope, laser designator, and silencer.  Athair Echidna is armed with an M40A1 with 4x scope.

Athair and Ari ran to the cockpit where Amy Rose is still firing.  Ari tapped the cockpit glass to get Amy's attention.

**ARI:** Friendlies!

Ari fired on more echidnas.  Athair noticed that Chaos 0 is dead.

**AMY:** God, it's good to see you.

**ARI:** It's good to see you.  How bad?

**AMY:** My leg's broken and my back feels kind of weird.

**ARI:** We've got to get you out of here, buddy.

Ari grabbed a hold of Amy and began pulling her out of the cockpit.

**ARI:** I'm pulling her out.  Cover.

Athair looked through his scope and killed two echidnas.

**AMY:** Wait, I-- *screams in pain*

Ari carried Amy into the building next the Black Hawk.  They entered through the huge hole the Black Hawk made.  Athair killed more echidnas.  He then helped Ari with Amy.

**ARI:** I'm putting you down.

They made her sit up to lean her back against a wall.

**ATHAIR:** *in headset radio* C-2, we're at the 64 crash site, securing perimeter.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Roger that.

**ATHAIR:** You all right?

**AMY:** Yeah, I'm good.

Athair chocked up Amy's MP-5 and handed it to her.  Ari ran back outside.

**ATHAIR:** You're locked and loaded.  Any dels come around these corners, you watch our backs.

Athair began running back out, but Amy called him making him stop.

**AMY:** Hey, where's the rescue squad?

**ATHAIR:** We're it.

Athair ran out to secure the crashed Black Hawk's perimeter.  Amy just sat there worried.  She quickly saw an echidna running down the hall parallel next to her, but she quickly shot it in the back and killed it.

EXT. OLYMPIC HOTEL

The humvees and trucks stopped right outside the Olympic hotel and have the target building in sight.  They are all in the same place as before, when the mission first started.

**KNUCKLES:** All right, stop, stop, stop, Metal.  Stop.

They stopped.

**KNUCKLES: **Son of a bitch.  *in radio* Romeo 64, we're right back where we started.  I'm running low on ammo, I got many wounded including me, vehicles that are barely running.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Okay, Bobby, I need a no-b.s. assessment here.  Can you get to the crash site?

Knuckles paused to think.  Metal-Sonic, with most of his eye sockets damaged and dripping oil, turned his head toward Knuckles.

**METAL-SONIC:** Colonel, I can't see shit.

Knuckles noticed Metal-Sonic is too wounded to go on.  He then looked back in his humvee to see the dead Paladin, Mildred Rabbit, Katela the Huntress, and Rocket the Sloth.  Only Knuckles and Metal-Sonic are alive in that humvee.  Plus, they have Bunnie Rabbot, Rosemary Prower, and Metal-Knuckles dead.  There is no way in hell they could go on like that!

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Negative.  With the amount of wounded we have we'd do more harm than good.  We need to come back to base, rearm and regroup and then we can go back out.

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** *in radio* Roger.

INT. JOC

Max heard the entire conversation from the speakers.

**MAX:** *in radio* C-2, bring them back.  Get them out of there.

INT. C-2

**ROTOR:** *in radio* Roger.  Return to base.

AT THE CONVOY

**KNUCKLES:** *to Metal-Sonic* We're going home!

Metal-Sonic began driving out.

**KNUCKLES:** Go.  Left.

The convoy began driving back.

4:54 PM

AT CRASH SITE ONE

INT. BUILDING

Shadow's Chalk are inside of the ruble buildings.  The Rangers inside are Shadow, Griff, Cyrus, Hawking, Trevor, Mighty, and Aleena.  Everything is all quiet and the sun is beginning to set.  The clouds have already started to fade from being pink.

**KNUCKLES:** *from radio* Roger that.  Understand.  Convoy returning to base.

Mighty angrily threw his canteen across the room.  Shadow looked at him.

**SHADOW:** What's up?

**MIGHTY:** They're sending them back.  The convoy is headed back to base camp.

**ALEENA:** *sarcastic* Oh, now that makes sense, don't it? *serious* We need to exfil the wounded now and get the hell out of here before it's too late!

**HAWKING:** If Colonel Knuckles went back to base, then he had a pretty good reason.  It changes nothing.

**SHADOW:** All right, listen up.  We're going to hold the perimeter and we're going to hold the strongpoint.  Hoo-ah?

**ALL:** Hoo-ah!

**SHADOW:** Conserve your ammo.  Only shoot at what you can hit.  The convoy is going to come.  We're going to get home.

AT CRASH SITE TWO

Athair and Ari use their sniper rifles to kill every echidna that comes by!  Ari is inside the Black Hawk while Athair is behind some bricks close to the door of the Black Hawk.  Over a hundred dead bodies of echidnas lay in the streets as hundreds more run toward the crashed helicopter.

Ari ran out of bullets.

**ARI:** Loading!

Ari loaded a new magazine in his sniper rifle.  Athair shot and killed more and more echidnas.  Ari killed more.  Athair used an M-16A2 to kill five more while Ari killed seven more!

Ari used his handgun to kill two pre-teen echidnas running to him!

Athair ran out of bullets.

**ATHAIR:** Loading!

**ARI:** Athair, I need a pistol mag!

Athair handed Ari a pistol magazine.  Ari took it and loaded it in his barrette.  He shot three other echidnas with his handgun.  He used the sniper rifle to kill more.

Athair shot more and ran out of bullets.

**ATHAIR:** Loading!

Ari shot and ran out of bullets in his sniper rifle.  He removed the magazine and loaded a new one.

**ARI:** Athair, last mag!

Those were Ari's last words!  An echidna fired his AK-47 and the bullet shot through Ari's forehead!  Ari flung backward and he laid on the ground dead!

**ATHAIR:** Ari!

Athair shot the echidna that killed Ari.  He ran inside the Black Hawk and felt Ari's neck, no pulse.

**ATHAIR:** Fuck!

INT. BUILDING

Amy is still inside, sitting down and leaning her back against the wall.  She shot another running echidna.  Then two more.  There are about ten dead echidna bodies around Amy that she killed.

EXT. BLACK HAWK

Athair took Ari's sniper rifle and began running outside.  He shot more echidnas and he ran inside the building to Amy.  He handed Amy Ari's sniper rifle.  Amy could see a sad look on Athair's face.

**ATHAIR:** Ari's gone, girl.  I'll be outside.  Good luck.

Athair ran back outside.  Amy couldn't believe what was happening!  She angrily took the flight helmet off of her head and threw it to the ground.  She saw another echidna running by her, so she shot it with her MP-5.

Athair shot and killed two more echidnas.

Outside, thousands and thousands of echidnas ran to the crash site.

INT. JOC

Max Acorn couldn't believe all of this was happening!  He spoke to Elias who is sitting down.

**MAX:** We need the 10th Mountain in there.  Everything they've got.  Downundas, Floating Islanders, I want their tanks and APCs.

**ELIAS:** They still don't know we've gone in.

Max removed his sunglasses from his face angrily.  He leaned down to Elias.

**MAX:** Look, we have stirred up a hornet's nest here.  We're fighting the entire city.  I want every vehicle possible that's got 4 wheels and armor.  Get it, get everything.

Max and Elias looked on a map on the wall of the Floating Island.

**MAX: **Now, once they've assembled, we're going to move our furries out of the hostile area and back to the Downunda Stadium, the safe zone.  Now, let's go.

**ELIAS:** Roger that, boss.

Elias quickly left.  Max just stared at the map and sighed.


	17. Crash Site Overrun

AT CRASH SITE TWO

The hundreds of crowds began moving closer and closer to the crashed Black Hawk.

Athair killed more echidnas with his sniper rifle.  Over a few hundred dead echidnas lay in the streets.

Athair ran out of bullets in his sniper rifle… that was his last magazine!

He pulled out his 9mm handgun and shot more echidnas.  One echidna fired his AK-47 at Athair.  The bullets shot in Athair's arm!

**ATHAIR:** Aah!

Athair turned and killed another echidna.

Another echidna shot his AK-47 at Athair and shot both of his legs!

**ATHAIR:** Aah!

Athair turned and shot that echidna, and soon ran out of bullets in his 9mm.  He reached for an MP-5.

An echidna shot Athair in the back with his AK-47!

**ATHAIR:** Aah!

Blood began drooling out of his mouth.  More of his blood dripped into the helicopter and on the streets.  He was becoming weaker and weaker!

One echidna ran directly to Athair shooting his AK-47.  The bullets shot in Athair's torso, giving him ore pain!  Athair quickly shot his MP-5 at the echidna and killed him!

That was the last echidna Athair killed!

A dark red colored echidna ran to Athair armed with a handgun.

Athair tried to shoot him, but missed and was too late.

The echidna shot Athair in the hand, causing him to drop his MP-5.

**ATHAIR:** Aah!

The echidna shot him in the chest nine more times.  While he shot, another echidna joined him and shot his AK-47 rapidly a bunch of times in Athair.

**ATHAIR:** Aah!

Athair slowly laid back and died a bloody and painful death!

Once Athair was dead, all of the echidnas ran inside the crashed Black Hawk and raided it!  They grabbed the bodies of Athair and Ari and began taking off their clothes!  Once Athair and Ari were stripped naked, the echidna crowd held the bodies up in the air and cheered while others were waving their clothes around like ribbons in the Olympics.  They cheered and cheered in victory.

INT. BUILDING

Over twenty bodies laid around Amy as she is still inside sitting up, leaning against the wall.  She shot an echidna in the back with Ari's M-4 that Athair gave her.  She pulled the trigger again, but the gun just clicked.  She just dropped it in her lap and began to cry in fear, but she could not shed a tear.

Amy reached in her pocket of her pilot uniform and took out a picture of her and Sonic together.  It was the picture from Sonic CD where Amy has hearts around her head and Sonic looks disgusted.  She finally looked up to see hundreds of echidnas run into the building and running right toward her.

One of the echidnas picked up a dead echidna's AK-47.  He used it like a bat and swung it across Amy's face.  Amy got a huge wound in her forehead and spat out blood from the strike.  All of the echidnas soon grabbed at her and began hurting and hitting every tiny part on her body!  They bent her fingers, they kicked her knees, and they punched her ribs.  While most hurt her, others began to strip off her clothing!

As they beat on her, Amy did her best to not let go of that picture of Sonic out of her hands.

They all continued to beat and strip her!  She was down to wearing nothing but a pair of pants and an unbuckled bra.  Her boots and socked were yanked off.

It all stopped when gunshots were fired!  All of the echidnas stepped away from Amy a bit.  She lay on the ground in pain with hundreds of echidnas surrounding her.  Xenin motioned his hands to get the echidnas to stand back.  Enerjak Echidna walked out of the still crown and looked down at Amy.  He made an announcement to the echidnas.

**ENERJAK:** Menniker Echidna… claims this prisoner… alive!

Amy sighed in a bit of relief.

AT THE ARMY BASE

The convoy has already returned to the base.  All of the wounded and dead were pulled out of the trucks and humvee on stretchers.  The soldiers and medics took extra care of them.

However, the soldiers cared less about the 20 prisoner echidnas they have captured!

While the soldiers tried to help the wounds on the wounded furries, they forcefully punched the wounds on the echidna prisoners!

Knuckles walked around and saw everything.  He cannot believe everything is happening like this.  He sure as hell hopes the soldiers still in Echidnapolice are all right.

IN ECHIDNAPOLICE

The three humvees, lead by Sergeant Espio whom is driving the lead humvee, are driving on the road of the boarder of Echidnapolice.  To their left is all field and grass, whereas the right leads to streets leading into Echidnapolice.  Problem is every street they've driven by so far are jam packed with the echidna militia.  They just drove and drove until they can find a clear street.  So far, no luck.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* See where those tires are burning?  All that black smoke?

**ESPIO:** *in radio* Roger.  I can see it, but I can't get there.  Over.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Go 100 meters past it.  That's the crash.

**ESPIO:** *in radio* Negative.  You don't understand.  It's roadblock after roadblock.  You have to find us another route.  Over.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* There ain't one.  The only other route is all the way around the city.

**ESPIO:** *in radio* Roger that.

**SONIC:** *in radio* Kilo 64, this is Kilo 11.  Request permission to move to crash site number two on foot.  Over.

There was a short pause.

**ROB O':** *from radio* Green light, Kilo 11.  Green light.

**SONIC:** Stop the vehicle.  Let me out.

The three humvees stopped right outside of the border wall of Echidnapolice.  Sonic opened the door to the humvee and stepped out.  He has his M-4 Carbine rifle in his hands.  Joining Sonic are two Delta furries and one Ranger.  The Delta furries are Nic the Weasel and Merlin Prower, both armed with M-4s.  The Ranger is Remington Echidna.  Even with that cast on his arm, he was still able to hold his M249 in his hands.  Once they all got out, the humvees began driving away.

The four furries easily climbed over the wall and began heading to the crash site.  No echidna is around them and they are all alone.  The sun is beginning to set and all of the soldiers in Echidnapolice are beginning to run out of time!

5:50 PM

The entire city of Echidnapolice is all quiet.  Since the sun was setting, all of the echidnas are kneeling down and putting their foreheads in the ground and pray.  All of the echidnas in Echidnapolice are in prayer.  The only ones not are the soldiers moving to the crash and the Rangers securing the first crash.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow saw all of the echidnas on the roofs praying.  He took off his kevlog and wipes the sweat off his face.  He felt relieved knowing that the echidnas have stopped shooting.

INT. SUPER 61

Inside if the first crashed Black Hawk, Yanar and Caninestein are still laying on their backs in the Black Hawk.  Pachacamac and Lara-Le are still inside with them, giving them medical attention.  Pachacamac is setting up an IV for them.

**PACHACAMAC:** After I'm finished with this, I'll whip you boys up some margaritas.  The usual.  Blended.  No salt.

In the buildings, Mighty drank some water from his canteen.  He could hear the static voices of the soldiers of Wes Weasley's chalk from the building across from them.

**GRIFF:** Water, please?

Aleena closed the cover of her water canteen and tossed it to Griff.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Tails and his small team of Delta and Ranger Manic are close to the building that Shadow's chalk is occupying.  They all stopped and they can see some silhouettes of the furries in the building.  Tails reached on his shoulder and turned on the radio to speak in.

**TAILS:** *in radio* Shadow, come in.

INT. BUILDING

Tails' voice is heard from Shadow's radio.

**TAILS:** *from radio* Shadow.

Shadow speaks in his radio.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Roger, who is this?

**TAILS:** *from radio* Tails.

WITH TAILS AND HIS TEAM

**TAILS:** *in radio* Do not—I say again, do not fire to the east.  We are coming to you.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow looked out of hole in the wall and can see the silhouettes of Tails and the others.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Understood.  Wes Weasley and his furries are on the southeast corner.  We need you on the northeast building.

WITH TAILS AND HIS TEAM

**TAILS: ***in radio*** Roger.  We'll take it.**

INT. BUILDING

**SHADOW:** *in radio* Hey, watch out for dels.  They're all over the rooftops.

WITH TAILS AND HIS TEAM

They all look up at the rooftops in fear.

**SHADOW:** *from radio* They're in prayer but not for much longer.

Tails gestured his furries to head to the building.  They all got up and slowly ran to it while bent over.

INT. BUILDING

**SHADOW:** *to chalk* Hold your fire to the east.

OUTSIDE

All of the Delta furries and Manic ran inside.  Manic is finally reunited with his chalk where he was supposed to be!

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose, and Antoine Di'Colottee are running to a gate where the Black Hawk crashed.  Mina tripped like the clumsy self she is.  Geoffrey helped her up and they ran on.  All three stopped behind a truck and hid.  Mina spoke in her radio.

**MINA: ***in radio* Shadow.  It's Mina.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow and the rest of the chalk went wide-eyed when they heard Mina's voice on the radio.  They all thought she died a long time ago.

**MINA:** *from radio* I got Geoffrey and Antoine with me.  We got the chopper in sight.  Where are you?

Shadow spoke in his radio with a scared-out-of-his-mind tone of voice.

**SHADOW:** *in radio* We're on the southwest corner.  Where the hell have you been?  Are you okay?

WITH THE THREE

**MINA:** *in radio* Yeah.  Hold your fire.  We're coming in.

Geoffrey removed the magazine of an AK-47 from a dead echidna.  The three gathered around close together.

**MINA:** We got to go.

Antoine spoke loudly to Geoffrey.

**ANTOINE:** *loudly* John, John, listen!  Sergeant Mina's going to run first.  Now when she gets across the street, she's going to turn around and cover you as you run.  Listen closely.  When you get there, you are going to turn around and you are going to cover me, okay?

Geoffrey nodded.

**ANTOINE: ***loudly* And you're not just going to run to Shadow's position.  You're going to stop.  You're going to turn around and you are going to cover me.  That's important you understand that.

Geoffrey nodded again.  Antoine turned to Mina.

**ANTOINE: **Okay, you ready?

**MINA:** Yeah, I guess.

Mina got up and began running toward the Black Hawk.  Geoffrey got up.  Just before he was about to run, Antoine grabbed him to get his attention.

**ANTOINE:** Hey, hey.  Don't forget.

**GEOFFREY:** *loudly* WHAT???

**ANTOINE:** *sternly* Don't forget.

Geoffrey turn and began running to Mina to cover her.  Once Geoffrey got there, he kept his promise and covered Antoine as he ran.


	18. Sniper!

INT. BUILDING

Aleena sees Antoine, Geoffrey, and Mina running toward them from outside one of the gates.

**ALEENA:** I got them in my sight, Sergeant.  They're coming up on the west gate.  I see them.

Aleena saw them coming.  Then the whole chalk saw them coming.  The three soon hid behind a pillar.

**SHADOW:** Let's move out.

The chalk stepped outside of the building and saw the three hiding behind the pillar.  Mina spoke in her radio.

**MINA:** *in radio* Can you cover us, Sergeant?

**SHADOW:** *in radio* We got you.

Mina took in a deep breath, and she ran across the street to the building.  She quickly sprinted inside the building and past the chalk.

**SHADOW:** Geoffrey.

Geoffrey stepped out from behind the pillar and ran to the chalk.

He ran and ran… but an echidna spotted him!!!

**SHADOW:** Shit!

Geoffrey ran inside.  Soon, Antoine stepped out from behind the pillar and ran to the chalk.  An echidna popped out from over the roof and aimed his AK-47 at the running Antoine.  He fired a bullet and shot Antoine in the back!  Luckily, his back radio was in the way and shielded him from the bullet, but his entire radio burst in flames and forced Antoine to lay flat on his front.  The extra weight of the radio kept him pinned down in the middle of the road as a whole bunch of echidnas shot and shot from the rooftops!

**HAWKING:** Antoine!

Antoine ran out of the building and into the road toward Antoine.

**SHADOW:** Hawking, no!

Hawking didn't listen to Shadow.  He picked Antoine up and on his feet.

**HAWKING:** You all right?

The two began to run back inside.  But along the way, Hawking was shot in the back of his right thigh!

Antoine ran inside.  Shadow ran to the fallen Hawking and began dragging him inside.

INT. BUILDING

Antoine is running about the place madly with his radio on fire!

**ANTOINE:** Get it off of me!  Get it off of me!

He ripped the straps off him and threw the radio far away to the ground.

OUTSIDE

**SHADOW:** Come on, man.  Come on.

Shadow dragged Hawking back inside.

**SHADOW: **Doc!  Give me some help with Hawking here!

As Shadow got Hawking back inside, the rest of the chalk fired up at the echidnas on the roof from the building across from them.  Soon, Trevor was shot in the leg.

**TREVOR:** Aah!  My leg!  My leg!

Shadow and Cyrus carried Hawking inside the building.

**CYRUS: **Come on, Hawking!  I got you!

The rest of the chalk ran back inside the building.

Shadow and Cyrus moved Hawking into a room with a table.  Shadow just brushed his hand across the table, knocking everything off.

**CYRUS: **Up, one, two, three.

Both Shadow and Cyrus lifted Hawking up and onto the table.

**SHADOW:** You'll be all right.  You'll be all right.

Hawking continued to scream from the pain.

**CYRUS: **All right.  I need pressure on this wound.

Shadow held his hands hard on Hawking's wound.

**HAWKING:** *screaming* My right thigh!

**CYRUS:** Hold pressure!

**HAWKING:** Are my balls okay?

**SHADOW:** Your balls are fine!

**HAWKING:** *screaming*

**CYRUS:** You still have your balls!  I need more furries in here!

Cyrus took off his kevlog.

**SHADOW:** Antoine!  Geoffrey!

**HAWKING:** *screaming*

Antoine and Geoffrey entered the room to see Hawking in pain!

**CYRUS:** Put him down!

**HAWKING:** Oh, man!  That really—

**CYRUS: **I need that chair.

**HAWKING: **It really hurts!

**CYRUS: **Direct pressure on that!

**HAWKING: **Let me see it!

Hawking tried to bend forward to look at the wound on his leg.

**SHADOW: **All right.

Shadow held up Hawking head to let Hawking look at it.

**CYRUS: **Let me get a look at that.

Cyrus held a cloth bandage in his hand.  He ripped a hole in Hawking's pants where the wound is.  Instantly, all the furries met a huge gush of blood that squirted nearly 3 feet in the air, splashing on everyone!

**CYRUS: **Fuck!

**HAWKING: **Oh! *screams* What the fuck was that?

**SHADOW: **It's all right.  It's all right.

**CYRUS: **Hold on!  I need a medivac here now!

**HAWKING: ***screams in pain*

**SHADOW: **Mighty!

**HAWKING:** *screams*

Mighty walked into the room where the furries are.

**SHADOW:** Mighty!  Give me Captain Rouge!

BACK WHERE ROUGE AND THE OTHER SOLDIERS ARE

All of the soldiers are still in the gray building where they were left at.

Rouge is on one knee in front of Silver-Sonic, who is sitting on the ground and leaning his back against the wall.  Oil is dripping out of Silver-Sonic's mouth.

**ROUGE:** Sergeant.  Sergeant Silver-Sonic.  How you doing?

**SHADOW:** *from radio* Juliet 64, this is 25.  Come in.  Over.

**SILVER-SONIC: ***weakly* They're not going to come and get us.  They're not going to come for us.

Rouge grabs Silver-Sonic's face.

**ROUGE: **I need you to suck it up, Sergeant.  I need you to focus for me.  All right, can you do that?

**SHADOW:** *from radio* Juliet 64, come in.  Over.

**ROUGE:** Now, can you hold your weapon?

**SILVER-SONIC:** Yes, ma'am.

**ROUGE:** Anybody comes through that door, you give him two in the chest and one in the head.

Rouge chocked up Silver-Sonic's rifle.

**ROUGE: **You understand?

**SILVER-SONIC: **I'm still in the fight, ma'am.

**SHADOW: ***from radio* Captain Rouge!  Captain Rouge!  I need a medivac in here now!  Corporal Hawking's been hit!

**ROUGE:** *in radio* hold on, 25.

**SILVER-SONIC:** Still in the fight.

AT SHADOW AND HIS CHALK

**SHADOW:** *in Mighty's radio* Captain Rouge, he's hurt pretty bad.

**ROUGE:** *from radio* 25, we got wounded, too.  You are just going to have to maintain your situation.  Over.

Cyrus heard Rouge from the radio.  He spoke up loudly for Rouge to hear him.

**CYRUS:** *yells* If he doesn't get to a hospital in a half hour, he's in trouble!

INT. C-2

**ROUGE: ***from radio* C-2, this is 64.  I'm requesting an immediate medivac for a critically wounded at Chalk Four's location.  Over.

INT. JOC

**ROTOR:** *from speakers* Command, Chalk Four is requesting medivac.

**MAX:** *in radio* Can't risk it.  It's still too hot.

**ROTOR: ***from speakers* Captain, we cannot send in medivac at this time.  Sit tight.  Over.

BACK WHERE ROUGE AND THE OTHER SOLDIERS ARE

**ROUGE:** *in radio* 25, this is 64.  It's a negative on the medivac, it's not possible.

AT SHADOW AND HIS CHALK

**ROUGE: ***from radio* JOC cannot risk another bird.  You're just going to have to hold on.

Hawking screamed again.  Shadow angrily threw the radio down and walked back to the other furries where they help Hawking.

**SHADOW: **All right.  I got him.

**CYRUS:** I need pressure on this wound.

Cyrus wrapped the cloth bandage around Hawking's leg.  Shadow looked at Hawking.

**SHADOW: **It's going to be all right.  It's going be okay.

Hawking screamed in pain again.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

The sun is already nearly fully set.  Walking down an alley are Sonic, Nic, Merlin, and Remington.  All four continue to walk until they get to their destination.

AT THE SUPER 64 CRASH SITE

Amy was taken, and so were the bodies of Ari, Athair, Chaos 0, and Drago.  So, the only ones at the crashed helicopter are a few pre-teen echidnas playing around on it.  Then they see Sonic, Nic, Merlin, and Remington walking toward them, each with angry faces and death in their eyes as they stared at the children.  All the kids just got up and ran the other direction, crying.

Then the four soldiers walked inside and can see a bunch of echidnas inside, all not even nine years old yet.  They all looked up in shock as they saw the four soldiers staring at them!

**SONIC:** *angrily* I think this is mine!  THIS IS MINE!  THIS IS MINE!

Sonic shot a bullet to the ground.  All the kids hot up and ran out, crying like babies.

**SONIC:** *in radio* This is Kilo 11.  I'm at the Rose crash site.

**ROTOR:** *from radio* Roger that.

Sonic, Nic, Remington, and Merlin looked around the helicopter.  There was nobody inside.  All that's inside are just a few streaks of dried-up blood.  The only object they found inside was Amy Rose's flight helmet, lying on the floor.  Sonic picked it up.  He looked up and saw that Remington, Nic, and Merlin had the looks of defeat in their eyes.  Sonic placed the helmet in the cockpit seat where Amy Rose sat.  They all now believe that they were too late.

All four soldiers ran away from the Black Hawk.  Sonic's grenade that he threw in there exploded.  The entire helicopter exploded to pieces as the four just ran from it.

INT. JOC

Max sighed when he saw it explode on his monitors.  He knew they were too late to rescue Amy on time.

**ROTOR:** *sadly, from speakers* Crash site two secure.

Elias walked to Max and handed him a cell phone.

**ELIAS:** Lieutenant Colonel Stu, for you, sir.

Max took the phone and held it to his ear.

**MAX:** *in cell phone* Stu?

SAFE ZONE – DOWNUNDA STADIUM

10th MOUNTAIN AND G.U.N. BASE

At the Downunda Stadium, Wombat Stu is on the phone.  Inside of the stadium are hundreds of helicopters, vehicles, tanks, and soldiers consisting of both furries and G.U.N. humans.

**WOMBAT STU:** *in cell phone* Sir, they're still debating the route.

**MAX: ***from cell phone* How long?

**WOMBAT STU:** *in cell phone* At leased a couple hours.

INT. JOC

Max stood up from his seat.

**MAX:** *in cell phone* We haven't got that long, Wombat.

AT THE STADIUM

**WOMBAT STU: ***in cell phone* G.U.N. General says since we didn't deign to inform him of the raid, it's going to take some time to mobilize the 10th Mountain and a hundred vehicles.

INT. JOC

CLOSE ON MAX'S FACE

Max's face is full of anger.  He speaks softly but angrily.

**MAX:** *in cell phone* Well, you tell the general this… I understand… but it is my duty to remind him that my furries are surrounded by thousands of armed Dark Legion militia.  It is imperative that we move them out of the hostile area and into the safe zone. *pause* I need his help now!

AT THE STADIUM

**WOMBAT STU:** *pause* *in cell phone* Yes, sir.


	19. Rose The Hostage

INT. HOUSE

Inside of a house are five Dark Legion echidnas armed with AK-47's.  The only one echidna unarmed is Enerjak.  He is sitting on a chair next to a bed.  Lying on the bed is a half-naked and beaten-up Amy Rose.  All she is wearing is her flight pants.  Her boots, socks, flight shirt, and bra are gone.  She is bleeding out of her forehead, nose, and arms.

Enerjak is reading Amy's dog tags in his hand.

**ENERJAK:** Rose.  Amy Rose.

Amy nodded her head.

**AMY:** Yes.

**ENERJAK:** You are the Ranger who kills my echidnas.

Amy shook her head.

**AMY:** I'm not a Ranger.  I'm a pilot.

Enerjak held up a cigarette box to Amy, but Amy shook her head.  Enerjak took one cigarette out by his teeth and pulled out a lighter.

**ENERJAK:** That's right.  None of you Mobians smoke anymore.

He lights his cigarette with his lighter.

**ENERJAK:** You all live long, dull, uninteresting lives.

**AMY:** What do you want with me?

**ENERJAK:** You have taken hostages.  We have you.

**AMY:** My government will never negotiate for me.

There was a pause.

**ENERJAK:** The perhaps… you and I can negotiate.  Huh?

Amy coughed.  Enerjak stood up and walked to Amy.

**ENERJAK:** Soldier to soldier.  Hmm?

Enerjak picked up a pitcher of water and held it to Amy.  Amy shook her head and Enerjak put it back down.

**AMY:** I'm not in charge.

Enerjak leaned closer to Amy.

**ENERJAK:** Course not.  You have the power to kill but not negotiate.  On the Floating Island, killing is negotiation.  Do you really think if you get Menniker Echidna, we would simply put down our weapons… and adopt Mobian democracy?  That the killing will stop?

Enerjak stood up.

**ENERJAK:** We know this.  Without victory there can be no peace.  There will always be killing, you see.  This is how things are in our world.

Enerjak tossed Amy her dog tags and she caught them.  Enerjak turned around and simply walked out the door, leaving Amy in the bedroom.  Amy looked at her dog tags and sighed.  She cannot believe this was all happening to her.

ABOVE THE CITY

Rob O' the Hedge's Little Bird flies low over the city.  He speaks in his intercom and his voice amplifies all over the city.

**ROB O':** Amy Rose, we wont leave you behind! *pause* Amy Rose!  We WONT leave you behind!!!


	20. Clamping The Artery

BACK AT THE CRASH

The sun is completely gone.  The entire sky has turned to night.

Shadow walked over to the edge of the room to look at how Hawking is doing.  Inside the room are Hawking still on the table, Cyrus, and Mina.

**CYRUS:** You got to take over for me.  Both hands.

Mina pressed both of her hands on Hawking's wounded leg.  Cyrus walked out of the room up to Shadow.  He took a deep breath and spoke to Shadow.

**CYRUS:** It's the femoral artery, but I can't see it, which means that it's retracted up into the pelvis… *pause* which means that I have to find it and clamp it.  It's the only way to stop the bleeding.  I got no more IV's.  I'm going to need you to assist.  Okay?

Shadow nodded his head.

**SHADOW:** Yeah.  Yeah.

CUT TO TABLE

Hawking is still lying on the table.  Cyrus is stand on Hawking's right side and Shadow is on his left.  Antoine is standing at the end of the table close to his head and Mina is at the other end close to his feet.

**CYRUS:** Now, listen, Hawking, I got to do something and it's going to hurt.  Okay?  I got to cause you more pain, but I have to do it to help you.  All right.  You understand?

**HAWKING:** Morphine.

**CYRUS:** I can't.  It'll lower your heart rate too far.  I'm sorry. *to Antoine* Here, Antoine, why don't you take his hands there.

Antoine grabs onto Hawking's hands.  Cyrus handed Shadow an operation clamp.

**CYRUS:** *to Shadow* I need you to hold the wound open and keep pressure on the top of the leg. *to Mina* Mina, you're going to take the feet and a flashlight.

Shadow put the clamp in his teeth.  Cyrus and Shadow moved their faces and hands closer to Hawking's wound.

**CYRUS: **On my count.  All right, Hawking.  All right.

Hawking began whimpering and started tightening his muscles.

**CYRUS:** One… two… three!

Cyrus and Shadow forcefully pried open Hawking's bullet wound, making it larger!  Blood spurted out of the wound like crazy!  Mina pointed the flashlight at the wound as Cyrus dug his hands deep into Hawking's leg!

Hawking screamed and screamed like crazy!  He laid his head back and froze from all of the pain.

**CYRUS:** Wait, wait, wait.  Okay.  I feel it.  I feel the pulse.  I got it.  It got it.  It got it.  Yeah.  I got it.  It got it.  Clamp.

Shadow took the clamp from his teeth, places his fingers between the two loops and began to clamp whatever Cyrus has in his hands.

**SHADOW:** I got it clamped.  Hold it.  I got it.  Here, grab it.

**CYRUS:** I got it!

**SHADOW:** It's tearing!

**CYRUS:** I got it!

**SHADOW:** Doc, it's going back in!

**CYRUS:** Hold it!  Hold it!

Shadow held it tighter.  Cyrus grabbed the artery and he ripped it right out!

**CYRUS: **Okay, get out, get out.  Hold the wound.

**SHADOW: **Okay, I'm holding.

**CYRUS:** Move your hands.

Cyrus and Shadow closed the wound up and held it tightly.  Once the wound was closed, Shadow turned his head and closed his eyes tightly.  He took a deep breath of fresh air and almost threw up.

**SHADOW:** What?

Cyrus shook his head sadly.  He continued putting pressure on the wound.  Hawking slowly opened his eyes.  He wondered what happened.

**HAWKING:** Fixed it?

There was a small pause.  Shadow smiled and looked at Hawking.

**SHADOW:** Yeah, yeah.  We got it.

Hawking sighed in relief.


	21. Night Battle

The sun is fully down and the sky is now completely pitch black!

Somewhere else in the building, Manic and Tails are all alone in a room.  Manic is grinding some coffee beans in a portable grinder.  Once he was done, he took the scoop of grinded coffee beans and poured it into a pot of heated water.  The then stirred the water.

**TAILS:** What the hell are you doing?

**MANIC:** It's all in the grind, Sarge.  Can't be too fine, can't be too course.  Manny, you are squared away.

He stopped stirring and began pouring the coffee in a mug.

OUTSIDE

Little did anyone know, Xenin and a few more echidnas have stopped right outside of the buildings where the furries are.

INSIDE

Manic held the mug of coffee to Tails.

**MANIC:** Sergeant, how would you like a nice hot cup of Joe?  Gold coast blend.

Tails just stared at Manic.  Manic then began drinking the coffee.

**TAILS:** Sit down.  Let me take a look at that foot.

**MANIC:** Oh no, it's not a problem.

**TAILS:** Come on, come on.

Manic sat down on a chair and lifted up his boot to Tails.  Tails noticed some blood dripping from holes in Manic's boot.

**TAILS:** Where the hell did they find you?

**MANIC:** Behind a desk.

Tails chuckled.

**MANIC:** No, really.  You think I'm kidding?

They both chuckled.

Suddently, an explosion is erupted in the room they're in.  Neither of them are hurt, but they are blown back a few feet!  They both quickly get up and can hear machine guns from outside!

**MANIC:** Is anybody hit?

**SHADOW:** *calling from different room* We're good!

OUTSIDE

Outside, Xenin is signaling echidnas to fire again.  Two vehicles are outside of where the soldiers are.  One vehicle has a huge mounted cannon on it with three echidnas firing bursts of rounds rapidly.  The other truck, where Xenin is, has a machine gun on it, and they're shooting it too.

The cannon fired again and blasted a hole in the wall.

**SHADOW:** You all right?

**ALEENA:** Yeah!

**SHADOW:** Is everybody all right?

**SONIC:** Yeah!

Cyrus is over a dying Hawking on the table.  He's hoping nothing happens to him.

Outside, a truck on fire is driving to the furries.  Wes Weasley instantly shot the echidna driving it to death.

Xenin signaled the echidnas to fire another cannon round.  The echidnas loaded and fired another round!

**TAILS: **Incoming!

All the furries ducked as the round exploded on the wall!  They all then got up and began firing their rifles at the echidnas outside.

Storms of echidnas ran from all over the roofs and shot down at the furries below them.

Xenin shot and shot his machine gun rapidly!

**XENIN: **Keep firing... faster!

A few echidnas launched a mortar shell and erupted next to the furries!

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Unaware of the echidnas, four furries are coming in from behind them.  Those four furries are Sonic, Remington, Nic, and Merlin!  Each one of them are wearing night-vision goggles.  Sonic took his off and can clearly see the cannon and the echidnas not too far away, neither of the echidnas see them.

Sonic gestured with his fingers to follow him.  He slowly walked to the echidnas while hunched over, slowly step by step.  They all stopped and knelled over.

AT THE BATTLE

Echidnas shoot and shoot.  The furry soldiers continuously shot back!  The cannon shot off again, this time wounding Wes Weasley!

**WES WEASLEY:** Aah!

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

Sonic uses his hands to tell Marlin, Nic, and Remington his plan.

Sonic points at his neck, crosses his fists together in front of his neck, and points to Nic and Merlin.  He then pointed to Remington, flapped his palm forward toward the echidnas, and then pointed at the echidnas.

Remington nodded.

Sonic looked at Nic and Merlin, then he pointed forward toward the echidnas.

Remington put on his night vision goggles.  He stood up and began moving toward the echidnas.

AT THE BATTLE

Bartlby is over Wes Weasley, whom is hurt bad.

**BARTLBY:** Wes Weasley's hit!  Pull him out!

He pulled Wes Weasley out of the battle and into the building.

NOT TOO FAR AWAY

The echidnas began to load a new shell in the cannon, when they noticed Remington standing and smiling right in front of them.

**REMINGTON:** Surprise!

All of a sudden, Sonic, Nic, and Merlin came from right behind the three echidnas and used thin string to lace their necks.  All three soon died.  The furries yanked the three bodies out of the truck and all four took over the cannon.  Nic loaded a new shell in the cannon and locked it.  Sonic aimed the cannon at Xenin's vehicle!

**XENIN:** Hey!  Fire it!  Fire—

Xenin soon notices that the cannon have been taken over by the four furries.

All four furries smiled at him.

Xenin was wide-eyed and wide-mouthed.

Sonic pulled the trigger!

BOOM!  The whole vehicle exploded, killing Xenin!  When the smoke settled, Xenin's intestines and bloody organ were splattered all over the walls of the building!

Sonic gave Nic a high-five.  All four furries ran away from the cannon.  Sonic pulled the pin of a grenade with his index finger and dropped the grenade in the cannon.  As they ran, the cannon exploded, never to be used again!

The four ran to a wall and looked out at the buildings where the furries are.

**SONIC:** *in radio* Ranger here.  This is Kilo 11.

INT. BUILDING

**MIGHTY:** *in radio* This is Chalk Four.  We're at the southeast corner of the crash site.  Who is this?  Over.

**SONIC:** *from radio* This is Sonic.  I'm coming in with three friendlies.  I need some covering fire.  Over.

**MIGHTY:** *in radio* Roger that, Kilo 11. *out loud* Hold your fire!  Delta's coming in!

**SHADOW:** Hold your fire!  Hold your fire!

All the furries stopped shooting.

The four furries ran to the building.

INT. JOC

Max and Elias stare at the surveillance monitors without blinking.  They cannot believe that a whole battle is happening!  They both have to do something to help those Rangers and Deltas!

**MAX: **Ground personnel will have to mark the target positions with infrared strobes.  Get Little Birds on strafing runs and keep them going on all night long.  If we don't hold back this city... we are going to have a hundred caskets to fill by morning.

**ELIAS:** Yes, sir. *in radio* Colonel Rotor, ground personnel at crash site one will have to mark the target positions with infrared strobes in preparation for air strike.

DOWNUNDA STADIUM

At the Downunda Stadium, Knuckles' humvee column drives right into the stadium.  Once inside, Knuckles got out a meet Wombat Stu walking to him.

**WOMBAT STU:** Knuckles.

Knuckles and Wombat Stu stand face-to-face with each other.

**WOMBAT STU:** Between the 10th Mountain and the G.U.N., we've got enough personnel.  Okay?  Bobby, you guys do not have to go back out again.

Upon hearing that, Knuckles looked at Wombat Stu with a facial expression saying, "Are you stupid?"

11:23 PM

The 10th Mountain and G.U.N. armored vehicles got ready and began heading out.  Leading them is Knuckles' humvee column!  Knuckles and his column are heading back into Echidnapolice to save his friends!

BACK AT THE BATTLE

Deep inside one of the buildings, Sonic lays his back against a wall.  He overhears Shadow, Cyrus, Antoine, and a dying Hawking in the other room.  Hawking is still lying on the table with the other furries around him.

**HAWKING:** I can't... die here, man.

**SHADOW:** You're not going to die.  All right?  You're not going to die.

**HAWKING:** ... I'm sorry.

**SHADOW:** You don't have anything to be sorry for.  You saved Antoine!  You did perfect!

**HAWKING:** You okay, Tony?

**ANTOINE:** Yeah, I'm – I'm okay, Hawking.

Shadow pats Hawking shoulder happily.

**SHADOW:** You did what you were trained to do.  You should be proud of that.  Be proud of that.

There was a short pause.

**HAWKING:** ... Shade?

**SHADOW:** Yeah?

**HAWKING:** ... do me a favor.

**SHADOW:** Yeah?

**HAWKING: **You tell my parents... that I fought well today.  And that I... that I... that I fought hard.

**SHADOW:** You're going to tell them yourself, okay?  Do you hear me?  All right?

**HAWKING:** Are the humvees here?

**SHADOW:** They're coming, Hawking.  They're coming.  You just got to hang in there a little bit.  Hold on a little bit.  You can do it.

**HAWKING:** I can.  I can.  It's nothing.

After saying that, Hawking smiled at Shadow.  Shadow smiled back.  They both remembered when Hawking said, "It's nothing," a while ago.

**SHADOW:** It's nothing.  It's nothing.

They both began joking around.

**HAWKING:** It's nothing.  It's nothing.

**SHADOW:** It's nothing.

**HAWKING:** Nothing.

Then... Hawking stopped moving.  He didn't blink.  He didn't breath.  He didn't twitch.  Nothing.

**CYRUS:** Oh shit!  Hold the wound!

Cyrus put his mouth on Hawking's mouth and blew air in him.  He them pressed on Hawking's heart with both of his hands.  Cyrus continued to perform CPR on him.  After a while, Hawking was still motionless.  It was at that point Shadow began to dribble tears from his eyes.

**SHADOW:** Doc.

Cyrus continued performing CPR on Hawking.

**SHADOW:** *sob* Doc.

Cyrus then finally noticed the truth.  Hawking was dead.  Cyrus stopped.

Shadow just stood there and sobbed.  Sonic heard it all from the other room.

**SHADOW:** *sob* It's okay. *sob*

DISSOLVE TO.

INT. SAME ROOM

Shadow stands while leaning his back against the wall.  Only he, Cyrus, and the dead Hawking are in the room.  Cyrus is sitting on a chair not too far away from Hawking on the table.  Shadow continues to drop tears from his eyes.  His eyes are now watery and his cheeks are a bit red from the tears.  The echoes of the battle from outside are faintly heard.

Sonic walks in the room.  Shadow looked at Sonic for a second.  Sonic turned and picked up Hawking's rifle.

**SHADOW:** What are you doing?

Sonic removed the magazine from Hawking's rifle.

**SONIC:** We need the ammo.

Sonic tapped the magazine on his hand to compress the rounds.  After a short pause, Sonic spoke up.

**SONIC:** You did all you could here.

**SHADOW:** They should've sent a medivac.

**SONIC:** Right now, we'd be out there defending another crashed chopper.  More furries would get torn up.

Sonic walked up to Shadow face-to-face with him.

**SHADOW:** ... maybe.

**SONIC: **See, you're thinking.  Don't.  'Cause Sergeant, you have no control over who gets hit or who doesn't.  Who falls out of a chopper or why.  It ain't up to you.  It's just war.

There was a short pause.

**SHADOW:** Yeah, well, Hawking's still dead.  Fiona wouldn't have fallen, none of this would've happen.

**SONIC:** Should have or could have, it don't matter.  You'll have plenty of time to think about all that later.  Believe me.

Shadow sniffled.

**SONIC:** Sergeant, you got your furries this far.  You did it right today.  You need to start thinking about getting these furries out of here.

Shadow then remembered that he told Sonic, "I just want to do it right today."

Shadow gave a little smirk knowing Sonic was right.  He DID do it right today.  Shadow did well.

They both heard helicopter fly-by's overhead.

Sonic smiled.

**SONC:** Well, shall we?

Shadow smiled.  They both walked out of the room to join the battle!


	22. Little Bird Attack

OUTSIDE AT THE BATTLE

A whole fire-fight is building rapidly!  Nothing but bullets flew everywhere!

Echidnas on the roofs continuously shoot down at the furries in the buildings.  Two Little Birds flew there and hovered.  The pilots of the two Little Birds are Bernie and Locke of one, and Rob 'O the Hedge and Cream the Rabbit.

**SHADOW: **I need four guns on this corner now!

His entire chalk had a place to shoot.  The fire fight went on like crazy!

One echidna shot a rocket!

**SHADOW:** RPG!

The rocket missed.  Tails popped out and started shoot.

IN THE SKY

The two Little Birds can see the whole battle through their night-vision goggles.  They cannot believe what they see!

**CREAM: **This is Barber 52 in position for gun run.

**ROB 'O:** Jesus Christ, look at that.

**SHADOW:** *from radio* This is 25!  I can see you!  You're right above me!

**ROB 'O:** *in radio* Shadow, I can't tell who's who down there.  Too much activity.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow is speaking in Mighty's radio

INT. JOC

Max sees the whole battle on the monitors.

**SHADOW:** *from speakers* I'll mark the target with a strobe!  Over.

INT. BARBER 52

**ROB 'O:** *in radio* Roger that.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow hung up Mighty's radio.  He reached in his pocket and pulled out an infrared strobe.  He threw it out the door toward the echidnas on the roof.

Bad thing is, the strobe didn't get high enough in the air and it started falling.  It hit the ground right under the echidnas.

INT. BARBER 52

Cream and Rob 'O look around for the strobe through their giggles.

**SHADOW:** *from radio* You see it?

After a while, neither one could see it.

**ROB 'O: ***in radio* Nah.  I can't see shit.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow is speaking in Mighty's radio.

**SHADOW: ***in radio* I'm putting it on the roof.

**SONIC:** You're going to need some help.

**SHADOW:** Cover me!

**SONIC:** *announcing* Okay, guys, we're going to lay down some cover fire for him on three.  Ready?  One... two... three!  Go!

Shadow ran out of the building!  A while fire fiasco broke out from the building!  All the echidnas had to duck from the immediate increase of rapid fire as Shadow ran out and to the building where the echidnas are on the roofs of!

Shadow finally made it in the building so the echidnas can't shoot at him.

Soon, Shadow sees the strobe on the ground close to him.  He ran to pick it up, but two echidnas popped out of nowhere and started shooting at him. Shadow quickly turned and shot the echidnas back.  Within a few seconds, both echidnas died.

Shadow picked up the strobe, ran outside, and threw it up on the roof.  The strobe landed on the roof.

INT. BARBER 52

Cream and Rob 'O now sees the beam on the roof due to the strobe.

**ROB 'O:** *in radio* I got your position.  I got the target.  We're inbound hot!

ON THE ROOF

All the echidnas pick up the strobe wondering what it is.  They've never seen something like this before.  Neither one of them have a clue what will happen to them!

The two Little Birds flew down toward the roofs!  All of a sudden... BANG!!!  BANG!!! BANG!!! KABOOM!!!

The Little Birds shot their machine guns at the echidnas on the roofs like crazy!  The echidnas couldn't stand a chance against the huge helicopters!

ON SHADOW

Shadow ran back to his chalk once he was done.  He breathed hard, knowing he wasn't so scared in his entire life.

ON THE ROOF

The Little Birds flew and shot all the hundreds of echidnas they see!  Guts splattered all over the roof.  Blood sprayed like hoses over the roof edges.  All that was heard was just the bloody-murder screams of the echidnas!

Many echidnas' heads blew right off!  Another echidna lost all four of his limbs.  A woman echidnas was now flat-chested and leg-less.  Two echidna children were instantly split in half!

Rockets flew out like crazy at the echidnas and body parts scattered everywhere!

The Little Birds were finally done!  Some blood stains were on their front canopies.  They flew out and away from the roofs.  What used to be over 300 echidnas on the roofs were now about 15-20, most without arms or legs!  The entire roofs is stained badly with blood and scattered with body parts and organs!

**CREAM:** *in radio* C-2, miniguns dry.  Request permission to return to base.  Rearm.  Over.

INT. JOC

Max smiled at the progress the Little Birds did on those echidnas.

**ROTOR: ***from speakers* Roger that.  Second team inbound your station.  On your location, four minutes.

EXT. GRAY BUILDING

At the building where Rouge and the others are, Knuckles' convoy and G.U.N. armored vehicles drove to the building.  They all stopped right outside.  Rouge saw them here!

**ROUGE: **All right, they're here.  Get the wounded ready to move.

**GALA-NA: **Move!  Move!  Lay down some cover fire!

Knuckles walked to the front door of the building.  Rouge stepped out smiling.

**ROUGE:** Thought I heard a noise out here.

Rouge and Knuckles shook hand.

**KNUCKLES:** Get your furries loaded up and get the hell out of here.

**ROUGE:** Yes, sir.

Rouge ran back inside to get the furries.

All the furry soldiers carried wounded furries to the vehicles.  Wombat Stu uses his M-4 to shoot up at more echidnas.

INT. GRAY BUILDING

**ROUGE:** *in radio* 25.  This is 64.  Rescue column has arrived.  We'll be at your location in about five minutes.  Prepare you furries for exfil, Sergeant.

INT. BUILDING

Shadow yelled happily in his radio.

**SHADOW: ***in radio, happily* Yeah, roger that, ma'am!  Roger that!

He turns off his radio and announced to his soldiers.

**SHADOW:** Five minutes!  The convoy's going to be here in five minutes!

SLOW-MOTION:

ON ROOF

The echidnas fire their guns from the roofs!

CLOSE ON SHADOW'S RIFLE

Bullet sockets fly out of the rifle hold like crazy!

ON THE FLOOR

Bullet sockets are covering the floor!

CLOSE ON ALEENA'S FACE

Aleena looks through her rifle sight and continues firing!

ON MINA

Mina fired a round!

CLOSE ON ECHIDNAS

The echidnas' fire and fire rapidly!

ON THE FLOOR

Bullets sockets have completely covered the floors!

CLOSE ON SONIC'S FACE

Sonic fires more rounds.  There is fear in his eyes.

ON GEOFFREY

Geoffrey fires his M249 SAW rapidly as well!

ON THE FLOOR

More bullet sockets hit the floor!

REGULAR MOTION:

Griff removed an empty magazine from his rifle.

**GRIFF:** I need a mag!  Shadow, I'm out!

**SHADOW:** Griff, my last one!

Shadow tossed Griff his magazine.

The firefight went on!  Then Shadow looked out the window and he could not believe the wonder sight he saw!


	23. The Rescue Convoy Arrives

2:05 AM

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes... the rescue convoy has arrived!

**SHADOW:** The convoy's here!

Knuckles' humvee column and ten armored G.U.N. vehicles drove to the crash site.  Running alongside of the vehicles are various guards of furry and human G.U.N. soldiers.

The echidnas on the roofs shot down at the furry and human soldiers, but they all couldn't penetrate the armored vehicles nor hit the fast moving and shooting soldiers.

Shadow and Mighty ran out of the building and hid behind a big piece of ruble.  Knuckles walked to the ruble and met Shadow and Mighty.  He shook Shadow's hand.

**KNUCKLES:** Sergeant Shadow!  I heard you guys needed a lift?

**SHADOW:** Yes, sir!

Knuckles pointed out.

**KNUCKLES:** Bring your wounded right over there and start loading them up.

Shadow ran back to the building while Mighty stayed to help with cover fire.

Pachacamac and Lara-Le are cutting the entire cockpit open around Tikal and Ray's bodies.

At the building, Tails and Manic are beginning to walk out.  Manic slipped, but Tails caught him and helped him up.

**TAILS: **I got you.  I got you.

**MANIC: **It's okay.  I want to walk.

**TAILS: **Yeah, I would, too.  Let's go!

Manic and Tails ran out of the building and to the armored G.U.N. vehicles.

All the human soldiers carried the wounded furries into the armored vehicles.  The furries continued shooting up at the Dark Legion echidnas on the roofs.

Pachacamac sawed right through the canopy and began tearing the cockpit apart.

At a corner, Wombat Stu, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Shadow met.

**WOMBAT STU: **We get the pilots' bodies out.  Okay?  Then we go to the stadium.  We're running out of room around here.

**KNUCKLES:** Just going to have to cram into every possible space.

**WOMBAT STU: **Okay, 10th Mountain provides rear security for armor.  Walks us out of the hot zone.

Rouge wasn't pleased about that.

**ROUGE:** 10th Mountain?  No.  Sir, with respect, my Rangers could provide the rear security.  We'll walk out of the hot zone, and we'll jump on the last few vehicles.

Wombat Stu thought for a minute.

**WOMBAT STU: **Okay.  Let's get out of here.  Let's go!

They split up.

INT. ONE ARMORED VEHICLE

Inside of an armored vehicle are a bunch of furries.  One of these furries is Manic!  He's yelling at the G.U.N. to hurry up!

**MANIC:** Come on!

He hears the bullet ricocheting off of the vehicle from outside.

**MANIC:** These things are fucking bullet magnets. *to driver* Come on!  Let's go!

The driver of the vehicle is Barby Koala!  She turns around and faces Manic.

**BARBY: **We go when I'm ordered to, soldier!

Manic cringed as more bullets ricocheted off of the armored vehicle!


	24. Removing Tikal's Body

Pachacamac and Lara-Le have disassembled the canopy glass of the Super 61 cockpit and began crawling in.  They began to carry a stretcher inside for the dead Tikal.

**LARA-LE:** Easy.  Easy.

Pachacamac looked inside and can see that all of Ray's face is completely ripped off of the body!

Upon sight, Lara-Le began to get a little queasy.

INT. JOC

King Max was growing a bit impatient.  He's wondering what's taking so long at the crash site.

**MAX:** *in radio* Colonel, what is going on down there?

**KNUCKLES:** *from speakers* They're dismantling the entire cockpit around the body!

AT THE CRASH

Knuckles is hiding behind the Black Hawk, to avoid the gunfire.

**MAX:** *from radio* Well, how the hell long is it going to take?  I need an honest, no-shit assessment.

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* I can't say.

INT. JOC

**MAX:** *in radio* Bobby, *pause* no one gets left behind!

AT THE CRASH

**MAX:** *from radio* You understand me, son?

INT. JOC

**KNUCKLES:** *from speakers* Yes, general.

**MAX:** *in radio* Do what you have to do.

AT THE CRASH

**KNUCKLES:** *in radio* Roger.

Knuckles paused and sighed.

INT. JOC

Max leaned back in his chair and places both of his hand behind his head.  He relaxed backward as he watched everything on the monitors.


	25. Rolling Out

5:45 AM – MONDAY, OCTOBER 4

**KNUCKLES:** Get all of her gear!  Get the wounded out!

**TAILS:** Got it, sir!

Cyrus and Trevor carried a stretcher with Tikal's body on it.

The sun began rising.  The fire fight continued on and on!  No furry or human soldiers have died yet!

They put Tikal's body in the humvee.  They already got Caninestine, Yanar, Ray's dead body, and Tikal's dead body loaded in the humvees.  All the furries were now loaded in the armored vehicles.  They were not ready to move out!

**KNUCKLES: **Move out!  Move out!  Let's go!

The armored vehicles began driving out.  A bundle of furries are still out and behind.  Sonic pulled the pin of a grenade with his index finger and tossed it in the crashed Super 61 Black Hawk helicopter.

**TAILS: **Fire in the hole!

**SONIC: **Let's go!  Move!

All the furries ran away from the helicopter.

Kaboom, the Black Hawk exploded in pieces!  That one helicopter that caused all the trouble was now finally destroyed in pieces.

Nothing left to do except getting the hell out of Echidnapolice!  The furries that ran away from the blast are Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Geoffrey, Griff, Cyrus, Mina, Rouge, Trevor, Antoine, Mighty, and Aleena.

As they ran, Rouge tapped her hand on the armored vehicles car door.  The vehicle stopped and Barby opened the door.

**ROUGE: **Open up the hatch!  We got furries back here!

**BARBY:** No room here!  Go on the roof!

Tails called out.

**TAILS:** What's going on?

**ROUGE:** The roof?

**ANTOINE:** *angrily* I ain't getting on no fucking roof!

Rouge looked to Tails.  Tails shook his head.

**TAILS: **No, no, it's full!

Rouge angrily closed the car's door.  The vehicles began driving.

**TAILS: **We're running out!  Keep moving!  Use the vehicles as cover!

All the furries ran right besides the armored vehicles as they moved.

The vehicles drove and drove.  Soon enough, the vehicles drove too fast that the furries couldn't catch up to them.

**ROUGE: **Move it up!  Move it up!

**TAILS: **Let's go!  Move!

Then the furries heard gunshots from behind them!  They looked behind them, and they were being chased by trucks with Dark Legion echidnas shooting at them!

The furries shot back, but they realized they didn't have time for a fire-fight!  Most turned and sprinted ahead like mice being chased by a cat!  They were soon behind cornered by another truck coming in.  Antoine shot his SAW at him.  He missed, but the echidna did back off a bit.

They all continued running like crying children!

FAR AHEAD

Far ahead, the humvees were leading the armored vehicles to the stadium.  Along the way, a famished civilian echidna walked across the street.  The humvees stopped as he just walked by.  In the echidna's arms is a dead echidna child.  That child just died from starvation.  The man continued to weep.

Once he walked across the street, the hummers began driving down the road again.


	26. Running The Echidnapolice Mile

The armored vehicles drove off.  Soon, they were out of view of the running furries!

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Geoffrey, Griff, Cyrus, Mina, Rouge, Trevor, Antoine, Mighty, and Aleena are the furries still running.  They tried chasing the vehicles, even when they're out of sight.  They ran and ran!  The more they ran, the more they were being chased by the Dark Legion.

The furries continues to shoot and run at the same time.  They ran down a dirt street leading out of Echidnapolice.

An unarmed female echidna jumped out of the bushed and ran away screaming.  Shadow almost shot, but stopped.

**SHADOW: **Get down!  Get down!  Get down, lady!

The echidna just ran and ran.  More of the Dark Legion appeared and continued shooting at the soldiers.  Shadow ran out of bullets.  He hid behind a car to reload.  Tails stopped next to Shadow and behind the car with him.  Tails fired his rifle constantly at the echidnas.  Shadow then realized he had no more magazines left!

**SHADOW:** I'm out of ammo!  Tails, I'm out of ammo!

It didn't do much help, Tails just ran out of ammo too!

Tails hung his rifle over his shoulder, pulled out his handgun, and began shooting his handgun at the echidnas.  Shadow pulled out his handgun too and began shooting at the echidnas.  Tails killed two.

Somewhere else, Griff and Mina are behind a car, shooting and killing all the echidnas they see.  Soon, one unarmed female echidna was left in front of Griff.

**GRIFF: **Don't you do it!

The female echidna slowly bent down to pick up a dead echidna's AK-47.

**MINA: **What are you doing?

**GRIFF: **Don't you damn do it!

The echidna popped back up and aimed the AK-47 at Griff.  Before she got to fire, Mina shot the echidna dead-on.  She flung backwards, arms flung out, and fell backwards.

**SHADOW:** Griff, let's go!

All the furries ran and ran!  They heard the gunshots echoing behind them.

Shadow and Tails are the only two furries with their rifles slung over their shoulders and holding handguns in their hands.

Mighty spat out some gunk from his mouth from all the running.

SLOW-MOTION:

They continued to run and run and run.

Mina fell.  Geoffrey and Antoine helped her up and they continued running.

They ran and ran.  All they can hear are themselves panting.  The echoing of the machine bullets behind them faded.  The Dark Legion just stood and watched as the furries ran away and out of sight.  The furries soon ran out of their visual and out of Echidnapolice!

FURTHER ON

Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Geoffrey, Griff, Cyrus, Mina, Rouge, Trevor, Antoine, Mighty, and Aleena are still running.

Jumping in the street in front of them are three famished echidna children.  They smiled and laughed as they saw the soldiers coming.  The three soon began running with them.

The furries soon saw hundreds of echidnas around them.  They cheered and cheered as the soldiers continued running.  These were not the Dark Legion, they are friendlies!

All they could hear are happy cries.  Many echidnas pointed forward.  In the clearing, they could see it!  The soldiers couldn't believe their eyes, but they saw it!  It was the entrance to the Downunda Stadium!  It was only about 40 feet away from them!

They were all out of breath from running many miles to their destination.  It was a relief on sight!  More of a relief now that they're only 25 feet away from the entrance!

One echidna ran next to Sonic and kissed him on the cheek!  Even though Sonic was exhausted from running in his boots, heavy clothing, and heavy weapons, he still had the strength to smile back.

Only 10 feet away!  Five feet!  Then they finally entered!

Shadow... Sonic... Tails... Geoffrey... Griff... Cyrus... Mina... Rouge... Trevor... Antoine... Mighty... and Aleena... are FINALLY inside of the stadium!  This was the biggest relief they have ever felt in their entire lives!

This marks the end of Mobius' biggest mess-up in military history since the Great Mobian War!


	27. Return To Downunda Stadium

REGULAR MOTION:

INT. DOWNUNDA STADIUM

The soldiers entered the stadium and stopped.  Inside of the stadium are the rest of the soldiers, dead and alive.

This would impair into their minds, forever, as the biggest mess-up they ever did.  This mess-up caused 18 dead and 84 wounded.  The following have died:

Chaos 0

Charmy Bee

Hershey the Cat

Athair Echidna

Hawking Echidna

Tikal Echidna

Wynmacher Echidna

Katela the Huntress

Metal-Knuckles

Rosemary Prower

Mildred Rabbit

Bunnie Rabbot

Ari Ram

Rocket the Sloth

Fang "Nack" Sniper

Emerson Squirrel

Ray the Flying Squirrel

and Drago Wolf

The furries were instantly given cups of water to drink.  Rouge took a cup and gulped it down.  Sonic took one sip, and he splashed the water on his face.

Antoine and Geoffrey hugged knowing they both got out alive.

Mina patted Mighty on the back.

They were finally out.  There is nothing else to do.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Knuckles sat in a chair as Dr. Quack looked at Knuckles neck where the bullet hit him.  He began applying a cloth on it.

**KNUCKLES:** Ah, shit!

**DR. QUACK:** The bullet missed your jugular by about 3 millimeters.  Don't move!

**KNUCKLES:** All right.

Dr. Quack continued to tie the cloth on Knuckle's neck to hold the wound.

**KNUCKLES:** Hurry up.  Hurry up.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Manic and Remington lay on the floor next to a parked armored vehicle.  Both are about sound asleep.  Then Tails walked to them and gave Manic a slight kick to wake him up.

**TAILS:** Manic?

Manic opened his eyes and looked up at Tails.  Remington woke up.  There is a plastic cup in Tails' hand.  Sort of like the cup that Manic uses to make his coffee.

**TAILS:** We're a little short on coffee.  But I got you some tea.

Manic sat up and took the tea from Tails.

**TAILS:** How you doing, soldier?

**REMINGTON:** Can't feel a thing.

Remington smiled.

INT. HOSPITAL TENT

A bunch of doctors are inside of a hospital tent to treat the wounded.  Major General Max Acorn walked inside.  He couldn't believe what just happened.

He noticed blood spilling on the floor.  He picked up a nurses suit and began cleaning the blood off the floor.  He feels responsible for the raid.  He feels that, because 18 have died, and why this furry has dripped blood, was his entire fault.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Rouge walked in a hospital tent and saw Silver-Sonic lying motionless on a bed.  She kneeled down to him.

**ROUGE:** Sonic.  Hey, Sergeant.

Silver-Sonic opened his eyes and saw Rouge over him.  He gave a weak smile.

**SILVER-SONIC:** Captain.

**ROUGE:** Silver.  How you doing?

**SILVER-SONIC:** It went in and out, so the medics say I should be okay.  Couple of days.

**ROUGE:** That's great news.

**SILVER-SONIC:** We going after them?

**ROUGE:** You bet your ass we will.  We got to regroup.

**SILVER-SONIC:** Don't go out there without me.

Rouge began to tear.

**SILVER-SONIC:** Don't go back out there without me!  I can still do my job.

Rouge patted Silver-Sonic's head.

**ROUGE:** You get some rest now.  Okay?

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Shadow walked in an armory tent.  To his surprise, Sonic looked like he was getting his rifle ready and loading up on grenades!

**SHADOW:** You going back in?

**SONIC:** There's still furries in there.

Sonic picked up a bowl of ice cream and began eating it.

**SONIC: ***to self* God damn.

Sonic ate more.  Shadow just stood there in shock.  He has never been in such a situation like that before.  There was silence.  Sonic broke it by speaking up.

**SONIC:** When I go home and people ask me, "Hey, Sonic, why did you do it, man?  Why?  You some kind of war junkie?" I won't say a goddamn word.  Why? *shakes head* They won't understand. *pause* they wont understand why we do it.  They won't understand... *pause* ... it's about the men next to you.  And that's it.  That's all it is.

Sonic put the ice cream down and he picked up his rifle.

Shadow paused, then he reached on the table to grab some ammunition, but Sonic stopped him.

**SONIC:** Don't even think about it, all right?  I'm better on my own.

Sonic turned and began leaving.  He soon faced Shadow and walked backwards.

**SONIC:** Hey, we started a whole new week!  It's Monday!

Sonic turned and left.

Shadow stood there all alone.  He soon burst into tears!


	28. Mobian Heroes

Children played on Amy's destroyed crashed Black Hawk back at Echidnapolice.  Meanwhile, all the soldiers are home in Mobius, away from the Floating Island.

INT. HANGER

Shadow is talking to someone, but we don't know who yet.  He's wearing a standard desert battle dress uniform, not for combat.

**SHADOW:** I was talking to Fiona the other day and she asked me, "What changed?  Why are we going home?" And I said, "Nothing." But that's not true, you know.  I think everything's changed.  I know I changed. *chuckles* *pause* You know, a friend of mine asked me before I got here, just when we were all shipping out, he asked me, *pause* "Why are you going to fight somebody else's war?  What do y'all think, you're heroes?" *shakes head* I didn't know what to say at the time, but... *pause* If he'd ask me again, I'd say no. *pause* I'd say there's no way in hell.  Nobody asks to be a hero... *pause, tear drips down face* ... it just sometimes turns out that way.

Shadow placed his hand on Hawking's dead body.  Shadow was talking to Hawking's dead body on a stretcher bed.

Shadow began to sob a bit.

**SHADOW: ***tears* I'm going to talk to your ma and pa when I get home, okay? *sob*

Shadow stood up and began leaving the hanger.  Inside of the hanger are all the 19 furries that died.  Silver-Sonic died a few days after the raid, so he's in a body-bag in that hanger as well.

Shadow walked out of the hanger.  As he left, he put on his cap.

The back bay doors of the AC-130 closed behind him.  It left him in the darkness.

_My love, you're strong and you will do well in life.  I love you and my children deeply.  Today and tomorrow, let each day grow and grow.  Keep smiling and never give up, even when things get you down.  So, enclosing, my love, tonight, tuck my children in bed warmly.  Tell them I love them.  Then hug them for me and give them both a kiss good night for daddy._

_Sgt. Lorenzo Ruiz_

During the raid, over 1000 Somolians died and 19 American soldiers lost their lives.

CWO DONOVAN BRILEY

STAFF SGT. DANIEL BUSCH

SPEC. JAMES CAVACO

STAFF SGT. WILLIAM CLEVELAND

STAFF SGT. THOMAS FIELD

SGT. FIRST CLASS EARL FILLMORE

CWO RAYMOND FRANK

MASTER SGT. GARY GORDON

SGT. CORNELL HOUSTON

SGT. CASEY JOYCE

PFC. RICHARD KOWALEWSKI

PFC. JAMES MARTIN

MASTER SGT. TIM 'GRIZ' MARTIN

SGT. DOMINIC PILLA

SGT. FIRST CLASS MATT RIERSON

SGT. LORENZO RUIZ

SGT. FIRST CLASS RANDY SHUGHART

CPL. JAMIE SMITH

CWO CLIFF 'ELVIS' WOLCOTT

Delta Sgts Ari Ram and Athair Echidna were the first soldiers to receive the Medal of Honor posthumously since the Great Mobian War.

Amy Rose was released after 11 days of captivity.

Two weeks later, Queen Aleena withdrew Delta Force and the Rangers from Echidnapolice.

General Max A. Acorn accepted full responsibility to the outcome of the raid.

On August 2, 3237, warlord Menniker Echidna was killed in Echidnapolice.  The following day, General Acorn retired.

**Directed By**

**RIDLEY SCOTT**

**Screenplay By**

**KEN NOLAN**

**Based On The Book By**

**MARK BOWDEN**

**Produced By**

**JERRY BRUCKHEIMER**

**RIDLEY SCOTT**

**Executive Producers**

**SIMON WEST**

**MIKE STENSON**

**CHAD****OMAN******

**Executive Producer**

**BRANKO LUSTIG**

**Director Of Photography**

**SLAWOMIR IDZIAK**

**Production Designer**

**ARTHUR MAX**

**Editor**

**PIETRO SCALIA, A.C.E.**

**Music By**

**HANS ZIMMER**

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

**BLACK HAWK DOWN**

**MANIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**MILES "TAILS" PROWER**

**GEOFFREY ST.**** JOHN**

**and**** MAX ACORN**

**GRIFF GOAT**

**ELIAS ACORN**

**CYRUS LION**

**AMY ROSE**

**SALLY ACORN**

**MINA MONGOOSE**

**HAWKING ECHIDNA**

**EMERSON SQUIRREL**

**ROUGE THE BAT**

**ROTOR WALRUS**

**JULES HEDGEHOG**

**TIKAL**** ECHIDNA**

**METAL-KNICKLES**

**ATHAIR ECHIDNA**

**FANG "NACK" SNIPER**

**ESPIO CHAMELION**

**ARI RAM**

**WOMBAT STU**

**TREVOR MOUSE**

**ANTOINE DI'COLLOTTE**

**MIGHTY ARMADILLO**

**ALEENA HEDGEHOG**

**BUNNIE RABBOT**

**ARRAKIS ECHIDNA**

**REMINGTON ECHIDNA**

**FIONA FALSE FOX**

**VECTOR CROCODILE**

**SILVER-SONIC**

**METAL-SONIC**

**KRAGOK ECHIDNA**

**XENIN ECHIDNA**

**DIMITRI ECHIDNA**

**JULIE-SU ECHIDNA**

**Casting By**

**YUJI NAKA**

**Costume Designers**

**SAMMY HOWARTH-SHELDON**

**DAVID MURPHY**

**Music Supervision By**

**KATHY NELSON**

**BOB BADAMI**

**Associate Producers**

**TERRY ****NEEDHAM******

**HARRY HUMPHRIES**

**PAT SANDSTON**

**SEGA OF ****AMERICA******

**AND**

**RYAN PERREAULT FANFICTION**

**PRESENTS**

**IN ASSOCIATION WITH**

**SONIC TEAM**

**A FANFICTION BY**

**RYAN PERREAULT**

**CROSSCAST WRITTEN BY**

**RYAN PERREAULT**


End file.
